


No Rest For The Wicked

by ahopelessromantic



Series: Female Scott McCall Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Scott McCall, BAMF Melissa McCall, Bisexual Scott McCall, F/M, Isaac Lahey & Scott McCall Friendship, Minor Character Death, Pack Dynamics, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Probably Some OOC, Rafael McCall is a jerk, Scerek - Freeform, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessromantic/pseuds/ahopelessromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3A/No 3B. Always-Female Scott. SCEREK (if you don't like that as a couple don't read).</p><p>With new couples forming around her after the events of of the Luna Eclipse, Scott feeling lonely spends a night with Aiden before he and his brother skip town. Shortly after she discovers she's pregnant and a new threat is looming on the horizon just as she is adjusting to being the alpha.  When she realises she can't do it all on her own, the pack group together to help take care of their alpha and Derek returns from South America, forming a new closeness with Scott neither of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken down earlier after I woke up to about 23 comments of abusive trolling. I was initially upset because the offensive comments were extremely insensitive and triggering but I've decided to repost and take off anon comments to spite these faceless bullies.  
> I want to be able to enjoy writing this story - and I'm aware I'm not the greatest writer nor do I think I have the characters perfect even though I try my best - without someone coming along to call it 'trash' or me 'trash'. Constructive criticism is appreciated but comments like that are not constructive, they're just bullying remarks to make me feel bad. 
> 
> If you don't like Scott x Derek, fair enough. I prefer writing Sciles usually but this was just a thing that I felt like writing for fun. It's fanfiction, not a TV show and not real life, it shouldn't be taken to such a serious extent. I shouldn't even have to write annoyingly long notes like this to make that clear.
> 
> Anyway thanks to the ones who were enjoying it for the support and hope that I can keep this interesting and well written for you :).

                                                         

 

**Chapter One : Bad Moon Rising**

Five days after the Luna Eclipse, Scott sat at the bar at ‘The Jungle’ despondently sipping her coke as she gazed over at the dance floor where her ex Allison was dirty dancing with her new boyfriend and her beta Isaac. She had put on a good front for them when they had approached her to tell them they were dating before anyone else found out, and she was happy for Isaac after everything he’d been through but there was still a part of her that panged over her lost relationship with Allison. They had been so good together and she would always be Scott’s first love. She guessed that it just wasn’t meant to last forever like she had thought when they had been together and she was the first and last thought that entered her mind during the day.

“Why so down Princess?” A voice questioned her and made her jump slightly. She spun around and turned to see one of the twins – Aiden – smiling at her. She tried not to growl at him instinctively – they had after all been enemies only a mere five days earlier so why the hell was he being so friendly with her now? – And instead settled for glaring at him in the hopes that he would eventually get the message and leave her alone. She was only here because Stiles and the others had dragged her out deciding that the pack needed some fun. Derek was gone with Cora and she was the new alpha now so they reckoned that they deserved to let their hair down a little bit. The thing was that Scott was not the partying mood at all but she hadn’t wanted to down their moods so had sucked it up for the night. However it seemed that someone had noticed her less than stellar mood and it wasn’t her pack ironically. “Or should that be alpha now?”

“What do you want? I thought you and your brother would have left by now. You’re not even alphas anymore”.

“Oh we are planning on leaving. My brother just wanted some time to give his boyfriend Danny a final goodbye” Aiden shrugged in the direction of the dance floor and she followed his gaze to where his twin was dancing it up with her friend Danny. “And I thought you could use some fun while I’m here. You look kind of like you want to rip your own throat out”.

“What happened to Lydia?”

“She seems quite happy where she is right now I’d say” Aiden said and she looked across the room to see that her strawberry blonde friend and her best friend were making out quite heavily. It was about time. She felt a genuine smile light up on her face at the sight and felt really happy that Stiles finally got the girl. However her heart still felt heavy when she remembered how pathetically alone she was. Everything worked out for everyone but her. “And you’re not. Look I’m only here for tonight and then we’re gone tomorrow. Why don’t we have some strings free fun together? You deserve it”.

“Well…” She thought about it for a moment. He was gorgeous – evil but gorgeous – and he would be gone tomorrow. There would be no awkwardness or lingering feelings. It would be one night only and she DID deserve some fun after everything. If everyone else could have a good time that night why shouldn’t she? She pursed her lips before finally telling him her decision. “Fine but you better not change your mind in the morning and become clingy. I don't think Isaac would be willing to let me let you into our pack”.

A lascivious grin spread on the blonde’s face. “You don’t need to worry about that, babe. Me and Ethan are done with Beacon Hills after tonight. Now let’s dance”. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor where they spent half the night dancing close to each other. Eventually they left the club and went back to the motel room that he and his brother had been staying in. Scott didn’t return home until the next morning and just before her mother was due to arrive home before her shift so she didn’t know she was gone.

True to his word, Ethan and Aiden left town without a word to anybody and that was the end of that but Scott had to admit that she DID have fun that night.

**Two weeks later**

** **

“Something’s coming for us. Something bad” Lydia announced to the room in a grim voice at the pack meeting that evening. She had called for it after she had awoken screaming in the middle of the night the previous evening. They were currently at Derek’s loft since, even though he wasn’t staying there right now, he had given them permission to meet there for privacy reasons. “I wish I knew what it was but I can’t shake the feeling that something terrible is about to happen to one of us”.

“Well isn’t that informative” Isaac drawled from where he sat beside Allison with his arm wrapped around her protectively. Scott glanced away at the display and looked back at the banshee who shot a nasty look at the beta wolf. “I mean how do we know whose going to be the one who gets hurt? And how can we stop it from happening?” He questioned her. “We literally have no information”.

“It’s a warning to stay alert. We’ll be on guard at all times” Lydia snapped. “Or would you have rather had no warning at all?”

“Guys, stop bickering. Isaac, Lydia’s right. She’s managed to give us some kind of warning to stay alert so we can keep an eye out for anything out of the norm. Lydia, Isaac is just worried about the pack. Just try and get as much information as possible on any potential threats” Scott commanded and his beta and banshee nodded in agreement with her words.

“Hey guys…maybe this has something to do with the Nemeton?” Stiles suggested causing all eyes to look towards him. “Just a thought…since Deaton did say that it would basically activate as a bat signal for all the bad and dark supernatural evil out there”.

Allison frowned, not liking the sound of that at all. “Maybe someone should go check it out? One of us could take turns on guard duty, we could have a rotor”.

“You think that whatever’s coming could be drawn to the Nemeton?” Scott asked her and she nodded.

“I mean it only makes sense doesn’t it?”

When everyone murmured in agreement, Scott decided to end the meeting officially. “Well I guess that’s all we can do for now. I’ll talk to Deaton as well and see if he has ideas. If anyone finds out anything new or sees anything you tell me immediately alright?” The group agreed with their alpha before parting ways. Soon the room was empty except for Scott and Stiles who gazed at his best friend with concern.

“You alright, Scottie? You seemed a little quiet in there for most of it”.

“Yeah I’m just adjusting to being the alpha I guess. I know that I’ve always taken charge before but it seems kind of different now I have the power to go along with it”. “More official?”

“Yeah”.

“Well remember Scott. Alpha, werewolf, lacrosse captain, you’re still only human alright? It’s okay to take some time for yourself, okay?”

“Thanks, man” She smiled softly at the brunette who gave her a quick hug before following his girlfriend out of the door. Stiles was right, she was still human underneath it all. Maybe she would have a bubble bath or something when she got home. She was still a girl underneath it all despite how much of a tom boy she was most of the time especially with Stiles. As she made her way out of the door she pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket and went through her contacts list until she got to Derek. She was tempted to call him and ask for tips on how to be an alpha but thought of the way he had left without telling anyone until he was gone and thought that maybe he wouldn’t appreciate it if she rang for something other than an emergency.

Four weeks after the pack meeting, she was ill. She was a werewolf, an alpha werewolf and she was sick. How was that possible? She must be the first wolf in all of history to become sick. She had spent the last four mornings throwing up her entire stomach contents, bending down over the porcelain seat in the bathroom and vomiting violently. She also couldn’t seem to stand certain smells anymore. Coffee was disgusting as was any sort of fish or onions. Onions were the worst or what seemed like the worst lately. There were also the numerous headaches that came and went and the sudden soreness in her breasts. It was as though they had suddenly become extra sensitive recently and she had no idea why.

“Scott, is there something you want to tell me?” Her mother asked her when she caught her spewing up her insides that morning. “Because I’m fairly sure you said that werewolves don’t get sick. You told me that when you were trying to tell me the advantages of being one of the supernatural back when I was still in shock. I may have been trying to take in the fact that my child was suddenly a mythical creature but I still heard all of that”.

“I’m not sure what’s happening” she admitted as she blinked blearily up at her concerned mother. “I keep being sick and I have headaches and I just feel ill all the time now. Plus my boobs are like super sore”.

At Scott’s comment, Melissa’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You haven’t been having unprotected sex by any chance have you?”

“No, I haven’t had sex in weeks and not since…” she trailed off as she thought of the night with Aiden. Had they used any protection? Werewolves didn’t get aids or anything and before that she had been dating Allison. Her face paled as she realised what her mother was getting at and then realised that even though werewolves didn’t get STDs they could still get pregnant.

“Oh crap. Mom, I think I’ve done something really stupid”. How could she have been so dumb? Well quite easily since her mind had been on Allison and Isaac that night and Aiden had been a perfect distraction. “When was your last period?” Melissa sat down beside her daughter on the bathroom floor and gave her a look of compassion and no judgement. She was relieved for that and remembered that her mother had been in her shoes once. She had only been nineteen when Scott had been born. “About nine weeks ago. Mom, what do I do?” She groaned before feeling another bout of sick make its way up her throat and quickly lent her head down into the toilet to throw up.

“Well first of all I’m going to go out and get you a test. You should probably take a day off from school today. I have a feeling you won’t be focusing on much for the rest of the day anyway”.

This was why Melissa McCall was the coolest mother ever. Seriously her mother rocked.

Half an hour later and her cool mother was sitting with on her bed and holding her hand as she held a white stick in her other hand and waited for it to tell her the results. She thought of all the surprise exams that she had failed in her life so far and the very few that she had managed to pass. She hoped that this wasn’t one of surprise tests that she aced. She really wanted this to be negative. How could she possibly take care of a baby and run a pack and be a high school student at her age? She couldn’t handle all of that on her own, no way, and Aiden was gone. He was never coming back.

“The test should be ready by now, sweetie”. Scott swallowed before glancing down to discover her fate. It was a plus sign with smiley face (what the hell?). She was pregnant. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a bit angstier than I expected but ah well. Hope you like! I really hope I kept everyone in character (as much as I can since it's fanfiction). Thank you very much for the lovely comments :)
> 
> And you can probably tell I've been listening to way too much of the Grease Soundtrack judging from the chapter title but I felt it was fitting kind of.

**Chapter Two :There Are Worst Things I Could Do  
**

 

After taking three more pregnancy tests only to end up with the same result, Melissa booked her an appointment to get it confirmed with her Doctor. If she was pregnant, once she’d had it confirmed she would make sure with Deaton that it was safe for her to go to a regular OB/GYN. She wasn’t sure what to expect with a werewolf pregnancy after all and she was an alpha. Her child could come out howling for all she knew on the subject.

Melissa had asked her over a not-so healthy dinner of pizza (she thought that the situation called for some comfort food) what she would do if she was pregnant – and she probably was. “I want to keep it” Scott had admitted hesitantly. “I made my choice and I made a mistake, I’m going to take responsibility for it. Plus I don’t want any more innocent blood on my hands”.

“Scott, you’re not to blame for the decisions that bad people have made like the Argents and Miss Blake. You don’t need to do this just because of some misplaced guilt”.

“That’s not it. I couldn’t just get rid of the baby, it’s still a baby to me even if it’s just a clump of cells right now. I couldn’t give it up either since I’m an alpha and that probably means this baby will be a born wolf especially considering its father was also a wolf. No, I need to take responsibility for my own actions. I was stupid that night and now I have to live with it”.

“You know most parents wouldn’t say this in this situation but I’m proud of you Scott” Melissa told her daughter as they finished the final slices of pizza and pushed the box to one side. “You refuse to take the easy way out and want to take responsibility for your actions. You admitted that you messed up. I’m proud that I raised such a wonderful, grounded young woman”.

“I don’t feel very wonderful right now” she replied with an edge of vulnerability to her voice. “Aiden’s long gone and I’m an alpha of a pack. I barely get by at school. How am I supposed to handle all this by myself?”

“You’re not by yourself. You have me and I’m sure your pack won’t let you go through this alone. You just have to trust them enough to let them in, honey”.

“But I have to take care of them. They shouldn’t have to take care of me” she pouted. “I’m the alpha. They depend on me”.

Melissa gave her daughter an unimpressed look. “Alpha or not, werewolf or human, your only nearly eighteen. There is no way that you can do this without help. I know that I didn’t. I had your abuela and my friends helped me a lot”.

Scott fell silent at her mother’s words and allowed her to pull her into her arms for an embrace. They stayed there for a while until someone banging to knock on the door repeatedly. “I better get that. That might be your father and the last thing we need is him butting in our lives right now”. Scott felt her stomach tighten at the thought of the man who had fathered her. He might be her father but he wasn’t her dad. She knew that she would do her best to avoid all of his mistakes when it came to her own child. She could only imagine his reaction to finding out his only teenage daughter was pregnant.

“What are you doing here, Stiles? It’s after eight” She heard her mother say and felt her heart begin to race. She couldn’t keep anything from her best friend and she wasn’t too sure that she wanted anyone, even him, to know yet. She panicked and stood up from the sofa. However before she could leave, Stiles walked past Melissa and into their living room, effectively blocking her escape.

“Scott! What the hell dude? You weren’t at school today and when I tried to call you, you had switched your phone off. I was seriously worried something bad had happened to you. Only the lack of screams from Lydia reassured me you weren’t lying dead in a ditch somewhere. What’s going on, Scottie?”

She swallowed hard at his worry and her eyes met her mother’s. She mouthed the word ‘trust’ to her and she knew that she needed to tell someone. Stiles may not always be the most tactful but he was her best friend and her brother in all the ways that mattered. He deserved to find it out from her. Besides the rest of the wolves would probably be able to smell it on her soon enough and she didn’t want them to blurt it out to Stiles. “You might want to sit down for this, dude. It’s kind of big” Stiles frowned at her but joined her on the sofa, taking her mother’s place.

“Isaac was worried about you too, you know? And then his reaction kind of spread to Allison and then the rest of the pack”.

“It’s nothing life threatening, calm down” Scott told him, barely managing a small reassuring smile. “It’s just a shock you know?”

“What is? What’s going on?” Stiles growled frustrated, not liking being in the dark about anything especially when it involved his best friend.

“I’m…I’m stupid, well I was I mean.” She blurted out to his bemusement. “I was lonely. You were all pairing off and I’m alone. I am happy for all of you, really but that night I was lonely and feeling kind of down. Aiden was there and he was kind of sweet. Plus it helps that he’s like super-hot. We spent the night together before he left town the next day with his brother and now long story short, I’m pregnant…probably anyway. I only took four tests but they all came out positive and I’ve had symptoms”.

For once Stiles was completely left with words. He gaped at her in silent shock for a few heartbeats as though she had just told him that he was the father of her baby. She felt like sniggering at the thought but kept it in as he digested the news.

“You’re pregnant. You are pregnant. With a baby. Well a puppy I guess. And the dad is Lydia’s old fling”.

“Yeah. Is this weird?”

“I think we ran right past weird after you became a werewolf, bro” Stiles smirked. “But seriously how stupid could you be not to use protection? You are a werewolf, you must be way more fertile than the rest of us especially since you’re an alpha. Derek had like twelve brothers and sisters before the fire. Why didn’t you use protection?”

“I was kind of distracted” Scott snapped, not really needing her best friend to point out what she already knew. “Not that protection always works anyway”.

“It’s done a pretty good job for me and Lydia so far, man. You don’t see her announcing any baby Stiles’ entering the world anytime soon, do you?”

“Thankfully” she snorted and received a glare for her retort. “Look I just wanted you to be the first to know because pretty soon if I’m really pregnant then it’ll probably be noticeable to the rest of the pack. Just do me a favour and keep this to yourself for now alright?”

“You know that I will. My lips are sealed. I won’t even say a word to Lydia” he vowed. “So are you going to keep it?”

“Yeah. I’m not getting rid of it and I’m not about to give up a probable baby werewolf to some random people to raise. This is my responsibility just as much as the pack is my responsibility. And my wolf can’t stand the idea of not taking care and protecting our own kin, no matter what the circumstances. I have to do this even if I have to do it alone”.

“You’re not alone. You have me, your mom and the pack” Stiles pointed out, unknowingly repeating the same words that her mother had told her earlier. She smiled at him softly before placing her head onto his chest.

“I know. Thanks”.

A while later, Stiles eventually went home and Scott went to her room to finish some of her assignments. Isaac returned home just after nine having been to Allison’s but both Scott and Melissa kept their mouths shut about the future addition to their family. Isaac would find out soon enough but her mother and Stiles knowing was enough for her for now. At least until she’d had it confirmed.

Her mother made her an appointment and several days later found her sitting in her Doctor’s office with her mother, her stomach twisting with nerves even though she already knew the result before he even said anything. “You’re about seven weeks pregnant. Does that sound about right to you, Miss McCall?”

“Yeah” she replied, her hands fidgeting slightly in her lap.

“Now I’d like to make an appointment to get you checked out and get an ultrasound. What day works best for you?” She nervously exchanged a look with her mother but arranged a date to be seen anyway. She’d always be able to cancel if Deaton said that it wasn’t okay for her to see a normal Doctor. After her appointment it was time to work her shift down at the clinic. While she was there she was able to discreetly fill Deaton in on her current condition and as usual his blank face gave nothing away about how he felt about her news.

“I see. Have you had it confirmed or just taken a test?” He asked her straight forwardly.

“It was confirmed. I just wanted to know if it was okay for me to see a regular Doctor for the rest of the pregnancy or if it was too risky?”

“It should be fine, Scott. I only suggest staying away from the hospital during labour. There is a great possibility that your claws or fangs may make an appearance. I delivered five of Talia Hale’s children just fine. I can help you too if that is a concern”.

Scott agreed that it might be less risky to have Deaton deliver her baby but she would go see her normal OB/GYN for the rest of it. She filled her mom in once she returned home after her shift, and once her mother had returned from the hospital, before deciding that it was only fair to Isaac that he was let in on the secret since he lived with them. “Isaac, can I speak to you for a moment?” She asked him, stopping in front of the doorway of his bedroom – that was formerly the guest bedroom.

“Of course. What’s up? It’s not to do with Allison is it?” He frowned hesitantly.

“No, nothing to do with her. I’m happy you guys are together, relax dude”. He did after hearing the reassurance in his Alpha’s voice.

“Then what’s going on? Is this to do with Stiles hoovering around you like a mother hen for the past week?”

“He hasn’t been hoovering…” she trailed off at the incredulous look he was throwing her. “Fine, maybe he has. Well I suppose it might be to do with the fact that I’m pregnant”.

Isaac dropped the sketch book that he had been drawing in and gaped at her. “What?!”

“I’m pregnant. I know this is a bit unexpected but I’m keeping it and I’m going to take responsibility”.

“Who…whose the father? It’s not Stiles is it because Lydia will-“

Scott could barely splutter out her response to his words. “No! Stiles is not the father. The father isn’t in the picture anymore”. Her words did little to reassure him, in fact Isaac paled further.

“You slept with Derek?!”

“What?!” Her face twisted in confusion. “What does Derek have to do with anything?”

“You said he’s no longer in the picture and Derek left with Cora”.

“It’s not Derek. It’s Aiden, the blonde twin that was part of the alpha pack. We had one night before he left and it led to this”. She gestured helplessly at her still-flat perfectly toned stomach. Isaac’s eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in anger as his mood abruptly changed.

“You slept with one of Boyd’s murderer’s? What were you thinking?! How could you do that?” Isaac’s anger felt like a slap across the face.

“I wasn’t thinking alright, Isaac? I was lonely and he was there. You and Allison are together, Lydia and Stiles, I was the one being left behind. Derek was gone, I had no one. So if you want to know what I was thinking I wasn’t, okay?! “

“That’s no excuse. He killed Boyd!”

“He didn’t kill Boyd. Deucalion killed Boyd by using the twins and now he’s gone”.

“He held him down as they slaughtered him and now you’ve betrayed his memory”.

Scott’s vision blurred as her brown eyes filled with tears. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what else I can say Isaac”.

“Just get out” he snapped and then added “Please”. She respected his wish and walked out of his room, slamming the door shut as she did. She went to her room and flung herself down onto her bed, knowing Isaac could probably hear her cry from his room.

 

 


	3. Chaper Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people find out. Some that Scott really didn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos so far guys :)
> 
> I started a Scott tumblr if anyone wants to follow me there/msg me :)
> 
> www.truepuppyscottmccall.tumblr.com

**Chapter Three : Papa Don't Preach**

Isaac continued to give Scott the silent treatment for three days before Stiles’ finally intervened while they were all sitting in Derek’s loft for the newest pack meeting. Lydia had called them together, telling them she had some news about their mystery threat. However when they had arrived, the tension between Isaac and Scott was so palatable that even Allison was concerned about the two of them. Her boyfriend had stiffened as soon as their alpha had arrived and for once didn’t seem all that thrilled to see Scott.

“Okay what’s going on between you two?” Lydia had demanded before she could even get to the point of the meeting. “You two need to sort your problems out before we start this thing because I’m not your relationship counsellor and I’m not dealing with that on top of our important issue at hand here. Stiles” she turned and gave her boyfriend a pointed look, knowing that Scott had more than likely confided in him about what was happening.

“Isaac, you need to get over yourself. The end” Stiles shrugged, receiving an offended look from the blonde in response.

“Why is this my fault?”

“Scott already apologised and you’re the one acting like an ass. She’s not even mad at you even though if I was her I’d be a little annoyed”.

“She’s the one that hooked up with Aiden”.

“She what?!” Lydia’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and Scott blushed before standing up and taking control of the meeting as the alpha she was.

“Could everyone just give me and Isaac a few minutes to talk alone please?” She demanded politely.

The group exchanged curious looks before going outside of the loft for a few minutes, except for Stiles who knew what was going on. Scott had told him the day before when he had noticed that Isaac was clearly avoiding her. He was strongly of the belief that Isaac was being a tool and needed to just forgive Scott. She loved Stiles for his protectiveness but she disagreed that it was all on Isaac. He had a point, she shouldn’t have fooled around with Aiden, not after Boyd.

“Isaac, Lydia’s right. We need to sort this out right now. We’re still a pack, we need to stick together. I need you to be on my side”, she told him gently, sitting beside him on the sofa in the seat that Allison had abandoned. Isaac wasn’t looking at her but his expression had softened so she was hopeful that he was beginning to crumble. “Please Isaac. I am really sorry that I hurt you and I honestly wasn’t thinking straight that night, I know I shouldn’t have gone with Aiden but I was wrapped up in my own loneliness. Please stop ignoring me. I’m going to need you more than ever now and my baby’s going to want to know its Uncle Isaac”. She could see her words had affected him as he shoulders slumped slightly.

He turned towards her and held out his arms. “No fair for using the Uncle Card. I _am_ sorry for being a jerk. Truthfully, I wasn’t really mad at you. I just…I miss Boyd”. She leant into his embrace and placed a head on his chest. Her wolf melted at the affectionate cuddling from her beta and if she was a cat she knew that she would be purring right about now.

“It’s okay Isaac. I know you miss him. And Erica too”. They sat there holding each other for a few moments before the loft door opened and the others returned.

“So you two have made up then?” Allison smiled at the two of them, flashing her dimples, no jealously on her face at all as she eyed them both carefully.

“Yeah” Scott replied as she moved out of Isaac’s arms. Immediately her wolf mourned the loss of contact.

“Good, now we can finally talk about the real issue here” Lydia huffed and stood in the middle of the room with a hand on her hip. “Two bodies were found on the edge of Beacon Hills last night. They just so happened to be werewolves. I did some digging and it turns out they were in town visiting some human relatives and they are part of a small pack in the next town over, Beacon Peaks”.

“Do you think it was hunters?” Allison suggested, her brows furrowed. Her father would have told her if any of his friends were in town which meant if it was hunters then it wasn’t anybody her father associated with and that was troubling. It could mean that they were rogues which meant their morals were a lot less grey than most of the normal hunters and that made them more dangerous to the pack.

“No, I have no reason to believe it was a hunter. The cause of death wasn’t by any normal weapon a hunter would use. It was like they had died from internal bleeding only they are wolves so that shouldn’t be possible. I think something else is at work here and I don’t know what that means for us but it’s probably not good. I can feel it in my veins, it’s coming for one of us. I know it is”.

“What sort of being could cause a werewolf to bleed internally especially with their healing factor?” Stiles exclaimed, his eyes narrowed. “I don’t think we’re going to find anything that specific in the bestiary”.

“Well it’s the only thing we’ve got to look at except for maybe asking Deaton if he knows anything” Isaac pointed out.

At this point, Scott decided to speak. “Not it’s not”. They all turned to look at her in question. “Derek. We can ask Derek. He’s family must have acquired a lot of knowledge about all sorts of creatures. Maybe he’ll know something”.

“But Derek left town” Lydia remarked, gazing at her friend closely.

“I have his number still. I’ll try to ring him later”. The group all agreed that trying Derek would be their first plan before they would dive into the bestiary and whatever resources the Argents had.

The group dispersed as the meeting ended and Scott went home with Isaac, grateful that he was speaking to her again now.

Once they walked through the front door, it quickly became apparent that Melissa was still on call at the hospital. Isaac decided to go finish some last minute assignment for school while he was going to skype with Allison while Scott choose to take the time to get in touch with Derek. She shut her bedroom door behind her even though she knew that it wouldn’t make any difference with Isaac’s werewolf hearing. Still it was nice to have an allusion of privacy. She grabbed her smart phone out of her bag and threw herself down onto her bed before dialling Derek’s number. It rang for a few minutes but went straight to voicemail. She had to bite back her smile at the gruff message that he had left for callers.

“Hi this is Derek Hale’s voice mail. If you’re anyone but Peter feel free to try again later or leave a message. If your Peter, go crawl back into the hole you crawled out of”.

It ended with a beep and she quickly began to speak. “Hi Derek, its Scott. I know that you left town to get away from all the supernatural stuff and I don’t blame you but there’s just a quick question I need to ask. Do you have any idea…could you possibly think of any creature that likes to hunt wolves and can cause them to die from internal bleeding? I know how this sounds and it’s not much to go off but I thought maybe you’d have some suggestions. Please get back to me as soon as you can and I hope that everything’s ok with Cora. Oh and remember to smile sometime alright?”

When she was finished leaving her message, she hung up and lay back on her bed. Her phone began to buzz with a message and for a moment she thought maybe it was Derek. However it was only Stiles.

 

Scott text back wearily. When Stiles was willing to apologise, it usually meant that he had done something bad and he knew it was bad and admitted it. This happened very rarely in extreme cases. She was not looking forward to hearing his reason.

Well that wasn’t as bad as it could have been, she thought but still she had been hoping to keep her secret a little while longer.

Scott rolled her eyes and shoved her phone onto her night stand. At that moment the doorbell rang and she had a feeling that it was her banshee friend come to demand why she wasn’t the first one to be in the know. She made her way downstairs and flung open the door. However it wasn’t Lydia on the other side but her father.

“Hi Kiddo”.

“What do you want?” she demanded frostily, shoving her arms over her chest and not moving from the doorway. No way was she in any mood to speak to her father.

“I just wanted to come check up on my kid. I heard that you’ve got a lot going on in your life right now. I thought you could use me”.

“Use you for what? To get my best friend’s dad fired?”

“No, to help you with that child you’re carrying”. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. How did he know that? She doubted her mother had said anything and she knew Stiles would never speak to her dad let alone blab to him.

“How do you know?”

“I’ve been doing some digging since you haven’t been too forthcoming with me about the things going on in your life. You refused to tell me anything about your mother’s kidnapping all those months ago. I was worried. I got your file from the hospital in case you were doing drugs but imagine my surprise and shock when I found out my teenage daughter was pregnant”. Scott’s eyes almost flashed red in fury at her father and her claws wanted to pop out. She could feel the anger of her wolf flare up inside and she used most of her energy to hold herself back.

“You should go. I’m not talking to you about this ever. If you have questions you can ask mom but I doubt she’ll tell you anything. My child is absolutely none of your business or concern”.

“You’re child? It sounds like you intend on keeping it?”

“That’s because I do” she growled out and felt a surge of protectiveness for her pup. All her worries about being a good parent flew out of the window and she felt her arms wrap around her stomach protectively to keep it and her baby away from her father’s judgemental gaze.

“How do you expect to raise a kid at your age? What about college, Scott? Do you really want to end up staying in Beacon Hills for the rest of your life like your mother?”

“Like my mother? Is that supposed to be an insult?” Rafael stumbled back, realising that he had a mistake in mentioning Scott’s mother. “She told me she had me young and she’s an amazing person now. If I can be half the woman she is now then I’ll be happy”.

“I just meant are you really sure that having a kid is what you want at this point? You’re seventeen and from what I can tell you have no boyfriend or support system outside of your mother. You can’t possibly expect to do is by yourself. You should give it up for adoption to a nice family that actually want children and can’t”.

“And now I’m done talking to you” Scott sighed. “Just go and don’t bother talking to me again. For your information I have a great support system besides from my mother but you wouldn’t know that since you left us twelve years ago. I don’t need the stress of your presence right now so I’d appreciate if you just went back home to San Francisco or wherever you’re living these days”. At that she slammed the door shut in his face.

Behind her standing close to the stairs, Isaac let out a low whistle. “Wow. I wish I’d have been able to speak to my father like that. It seems pretty satisfying”. The dark haired teenager blinked at him tiredly, her eyes watery with emotion (possibly from her hormones and in part to having to shut down her own father).

“It’s not as fun at it sounds, trust me”. Isaac, realising that his alpha was upset, quickly embraced her in his large warms arms. He was so comfortable that Scott could see what Allison liked about him. It made her wish that she had someone of her own to cuddle up with and tell her she was going to be alright. But who would possibly want a teenaged single mother werewolf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Derek's appearance is coming up very soon! :D   
> Anyone else think Rafael is super annoying? Even after his lame explanation for leaving, I still felt no respect for the guy.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia finally gets to talk to Scott now Rafael is gone and Scott recieves a call. Melissa goes on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support for this story. Thanks for everyone whose still reading and for the kudos/comments :D.

 

**Chapter Four : Call Me Maybe**

 

Derek didn’t get back to Scott that day.

Lydia came over and Scott ended up forgetting all about the message that she had left for him and was surprised at how easy it was to confide in Lydia who was the only other girl besides from Allison (who was her ex) that was part of the pack. “Most people believe that if you get pregnant in high school that your life is over. Most people are misogynistic narrow minded men. You can totally raise this baby and become a vet, or whatever it is that you want to do” Lydia had told her after she had brought up the possibility that she might not end up going to college but try to get a job somewhere, maybe as Deaton’s secretary or stay on as his assistant.

“But this baby is going to be a werewolf. I can’t just leave it with some normal babysitter” she pointed out worriedly. “In fact I’m pretty sure that werewolf babies are way more trouble than normal babies and I use to babysit for Mrs Fletcher’s niece a few years ago before I ended up at Deaton’s so that’s saying something”.

“Calm down and take a breath. Stress isn’t good for the baby. You forget that you have a whole family and pack that love you and will love your baby and will help you out. You practically have an endless list of babysitters to choose from. And I’m sure your mom will want some grandma time with her granddaughter”.

“I don’t know if it’s a girl for certain” Scott smiled. “I’m not sure I want to find out. Mom told me that I was a surprise. The Doctor had sworn that she was having a boy but when I appeared it was a shock for them to realise they had been wrong. And mom still went ahead and named me Scott despite the fact it’s usually a boy’s name. She said she liked it regardless of gender norms”.

“I like your mom” Lydia commented casually as she checked her violet painted false nails. “Now I can’t say the same about your dad. He was a total example of the misogynistic male I was talking about. He doesn’t think you can go to college and raise a baby, well he’s an idiot. And trying to force his opinion of you…well let’s just say I can get why your mother doesn’t seem to miss him at all”.

“Trust me, I’ve learnt not to let anything he says affect me anymore. He told me years ago I shouldn’t try out for lacrosse because I’m a girl and it’s a boys sport”.

“Seriously?”

“He said he was worried” she put her hands into quotation marks at that part. “I might get injured”.

“What did your mom say?”

“She told me to go ahead and try out” Scott grinned.

“Good. Now let’s get off the serious issues and onto the really important topics. What are you planning to do about a baby shower?” Scott sat there and gaped as her red haired friend suddenly launched into a long tirade about baby shower plans, shopping for maternity and baby clothes and when they should look into making a nursery and colour themes. However Lydia successfully managed to take the alpha’s mind off her dad’s visit and off everything else that was bothering her and by the time she went to bed that night she was in a better mood and was able to get a good night’s sleep.

However she was woken up at half five in the morning when her cell phone went off, the song ‘Sexy and I Know it’ blasting out. It also happened to be the caller ringtone she had selected for Derek, finding it accurate and amusing. She frowned, blinked away the tired blurriness from her eyes and picked up her cell phone. “Derek?”

“I got your message” he replied bluntly. “I think I might have a clue what you’re talking about. The internal bleeding thing is actually specific to a particular sub-species of dark fae”.

“What is it called and how do you know that this is what we’re looking for?”

“It’s called a sprite. And I know what it is because my ancestors had a whole history with them. They’re dangerous, especially to wolves. You need to keep away from them, they are not like you Scott, they don’t care who they kill especially if it’s a wolf”.

The seventeen year old sat up against her headboard. “What’s their thing against wolves?!” She could hear Derek sigh on the other side of the line before he replied.

“They used to actually be okay with wolves, from what my family told me. They would play or more like torment the children around Beacon Hills including the little wolf cubs but that was only in good fun. They were mischievous but not malicious in anyway”.

“What changed?”

“It’s a complicated story. It all started with one particular sprite, a young teenage girl named Kae. At least that’s what my mother said she was called when she was telling me and Laura this story. You probably don’t know this but it was possible for some sprites to give up their magic and become human in order to marry another human if they fell in love. Well Kae fell in love but it wasn’t with a human. It was with a wolf named Sheard Hale”.

“Hale? Don’t tell me this is going to be a Romeo-Juliet love story starring your great grandfather?”

“Not precisely” Derek replied gruffly. “Anyway Kae fell in love with Sheard when he was still a young cub. Sprites aged a lot slower than any other magical creature or human thanks to their magic. Twenty years later he had finally caught up with her and she confessed her love to him. However Sheard was arrogant and demanded that she grant him a wish with her magic before he promised her anything. She was blinded by her devotion for him and agreed to do this. He wished for the power of an alpha since he was the youngest and was not destined to inherit the power and he was too lazy to go out and try to kill another alpha for it. He knew he would never be worthy enough to be a true alpha so this was the best way to get what he wanted. She gave him the power and he quickly used it to kill his older brother, the alpha of the pack, and took over, convincing his family that the sprite Kae was responsible for his brother’s death.

His family in turn hunted down Kae and ripped her apart. Before she died, she released her magic into the forest to let her own family and the rest of the sprite know what had happened with the intention of having them warn the rest of the Hales what their bad son and brother had done. However the sprites became vengeful against all wolves for the violence that they had displayed towards one of their own and their natural mischievous ways turned dark and malicious. Anytime any of them saw a wolf they used their magic to cause the wolf to bleed internally and die, knowing that they couldn’t take them in a physical fight. They hunted down the Hales and killed them all at once but didn’t realise one Hale had survived. He was young, barely eight years old and had managed to run away.He joined a different pack that was close to his family despite having inherited the alpha spark and became alpha of his own pack, the newly re-established Hale pack, when he became a fully mature wolf”.

“…” Scott was silent for a while, sobered by the horrific fairy tale that she had just been told. “These things want to kill us all for what your ancestor did?”

“Supposedly but I’m sure the story has been twisted a lot amongst them since then. Now they’re just doing it because that’s just how they are now” Derek explained. “Promise me that you won’t go chasing after these things. If you run into one of them, run the other way as fast as you can”.

She was surprised to actually hear a slight tinge of worry in the former alpha’s voice which caused her own to churn anxiously. “How am I supposed to know what these things look like if I come across one?”

“They are mostly humanoid but their eyes glow green and when they use their magic, their true appearance will show much like our wolves show when we shift”.

“Okay well at least now I have a lot of information to tell Lydia and we don’t have to go digging in the bestiary”.

“Scott, stay far away from these things. Keep Stiles and his ridiculous ability to find trouble away. If they smell wolves on him, they will probably kill him or use him to track down the pack”.

“Well I can’t exactly go running head first into danger anymore” Scott retorted without thinking and then immediately realised that Derek didn’t know about the baby. “I mean I’ve seen enough for a lifetime”.

“Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a terrible liar” he said dryly. “Is something going on with you that I should know about?”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. You just focus on yourself and Cora. You deserve some peace after everything” she told him calmly, hoping he would let it go. She didn’t need him to know that she had spent the night with the partial killer of one of his own betas. She actually cared what Derek thought about her at this point. They had come a long way since their first meeting in the woods. “Okay. You can call me if you need to talk…or just to catch up, okay?”

“Yeah, thanks Derek”. They both hung up at the same time and Scott fell back into her bed with a heavy feeling in her chest. She didn’t like the idea of a bunch of malevolent fairies that specifically targeted werewolves running about Beacon Hills so close to the pack but she knew there wasn’t a lot she could do right now especially being pregnant. She would have to tell the others about what Derek had told her and they would have to make a decision as a group, as a pack. She just hoped that as the alpha, she would lead them right and not throw them all into danger. She wanted to close her eyes and go back to sleep (it was Sunday) but she had a feeling that she would be dreaming of her pack dead with a gang of giggling Tinkerbelle’s floating by over their corpses.

Scott called the group round to her house for an impromptu pack meeting that evening to tell them about her call with Derek. Shortly before they were due to arrive, her mother came downstairs dressed to the nines in a form fitting black dress and shrug. Her hair was up and she was wearing a lot more make up than usual, she was even wearing her favourite perfume. Scott’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “What’s this? Are you going on a date?”

“Well I’m certainly not going to the hospital” her mother smirked. “Yes I have a date and no, it’s none of your business sweetie”.

Scott eyed her worriedly. “It’s not Peter Hale is it?”

Melissa snorted in disgust. “Don’t worry this is not Peter Hale”.

“Is it…” Scott’s eyes light up hopefully. “Is it Stiles’ dad?” Her mother’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“No, why would you think that?” Scott deflated in disappointment.

“Stiles and I just always figured you two would get together”.

“I think his father is interested in someone else” Melissa smiled smugly. “But don’t tell Stiles that. He confided in me in confidence about it and I’m only telling you because of what you said. The Sheriff and I are good friends, best friends even and that’s all it will ever be, kid. I’m sorry if that’s not what you want”.

“I’m okay, mom. Stiles will always be my brother no matter what. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy and if this guy treats you well then that’s already a step up from my dad and Peter Hale”.

“Please don’t remind me of my dating history right before I go on my date” Melissa joked. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Scott couldn’t help but watch closely as her mother opened the door to reveal…Chris Argent? What?

“You look lovely” he greeted her and then his eyes landed on Scott’s gaping face. “Hello Scott”.

“Err…Hi” she stared.

“I won’t be back too late. Try to make sure your friends are gone before midnight” Melissa told her daughter before walking out of the door and shutting it behind her and Chris. Scott blinked at the closed door and quickly shook herself out of her surprise. Well at least she knew that Chris wasn’t likely to either walk on her mother and their kid unexpectedly and emotionally abuse them or threaten to hurt her (Peter, that one wasn't her father as far as she knew).

A few minutes later, the pack began arriving one by one and she opened the door to let them in. The first to arrive was Stiles and Lydia of course, shortly followed by Allison with Isaac (who had gone over to her place for the day that morning) and Scott had some difficulty meeting Allison’s eyes wondering if she was aware that their parents had just gone out on a date together. She stepped into the front of the room while her friends took seats on the sofa and the loveseats. “So Derek called me. He knows what we’re up against. Apparently they’re basically evil fairies that have a long history with the Hales. One of their kind was killed by a Hale ancestor and now these sprites, that’s what he said they were, are out to kill all any and all of our kind that they come across. I have no idea why they’re suddenly coming back of the woodwork now after all this time but they’re extremely dangerous. He told me to keep all of us away from them but if we should run into one they look human but like us they have glowing eyes that glow green. They also show their true appearances when they’re using their powers”.

“Fairies. Of course there are fairies, why does this surprise me?” Stiles asked rhetorically, almost to himself with his eyes rolling heavenward.

“Is there any way to counteract their magic?” Lydia frowned, pursing her lips unhappily.

“Derek didn’t say so I’m not sure. We could ask Deaton he might know. Or maybe Mr Argent knows something?” Scott suggested and openly scrunched up her nose when she mentioned Allison’s dad.

“What was that face for?” Isaac laughed.

“What face?”

“You made a definite face when you mentioned Chris Argent” Lydia remarked leaning in closer to Stiles.

“Did he threaten to disembowel you again?” Stiles questioned, his lips twitching in amusement.

“It’s not my place to say anything. It’s not relevant to this pack meeting anyway” Scott said firmly, using all the authority that her alpha voice could muster, her red eyes flashing in warning.

“Does he know about the baby?” her best friend asked suddenly.

“Mr Argent?” “Wait – what baby?” Allison exclaimed, looking confused and that’s when she realised all the pack knew of her situation except for her former girlfriend. She mentally winced knowing this was going to be possibly one of the most awkward conversations ever.

“Err…my baby. I’m kind of pregnant. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner, Allison but Isaac lives here and Stiles is my best friend who has a big mouth and blabbed to Lydia”.

“Hey!”

“You’re pregnant”. Allison and Stiles both spoke at the same time in very different tones. Stiles was offended while Allison’s voice was flat with shock.

“Yeah”.

“Whose is it?” Allison turned to look at her boyfriend who immediately looked offended at the unspoken insinuation.

“It’s not me!”

“Sorry, I know, it’s just I’m a bit thrown for a loop here” she apologised immediately and stroked his arm in apology.

“The father’s not important. He’s not in the picture anymore and we weren’t a thing anyway. All that matters is that I’m pregnant and no, Stiles, Argent doesn’t know”.

“I wasn’t actually referring to him. I meant does Derek know?”

“No”.

“Why not? Even if he’s not here, he’s still part of the pack right?” Lydia asked narrowing her eyes.

“Well I guess but I didn’t want to bother him with that. He’s happy where he is with Cora and I’m not about to risk disturbing that”.

“That’s selfless of you but stupid since you already disturbed him with this fairy nonsense” The strawberry blonde retorted.

“My girl has a point” Stiles added and winced when his girlfriend elbowed him.

“Don’t call me 'your girl' ever again, Stilinski, if you like your limbs where they are”.

“Scott” Allison spoke again catching the alpha’s attention. “I just want you to know that I’m here for you through this. And if any of those evil fairies try to harm you and my future niece or nephew I’ll shoot an arrow through their little winged bodies”.

Despite her previous trepidation, Scott’s chest loosened with relief and warmed at her girlfriend-turned-friend and pack member’s support. She smiled brightly at her, her cheeks dimpling and brown eyes lighting up.

“Thank you, Allison”.

The dark haired huntress nodded back with a smile and Scott moved to change the subject. They still needed to figure out a plan to at least keep themselves safe from the sprites. “I don’t think any of us wolves should go out alone. We should be with at least one human. I don’t know if they would attack with a human around since they seem pretty fond of them at least”.

“So being human makes me safe from these evil winged creatures then?” Stiles grinned. “I knew being the token human of our little pack was going to come in handy someday”.

“I’ll do some research into some of the old Argent books in Latin with Allison tonight. We’ll have a sleepover, it’ll be fun”.

“Can I come?” Her boyfriend asked, receiving a hit upside the head in response.

When everyone left except for Isaac who disappeared upstairs to go to bed, Scott stayed up to wait up for his mother. When it went past half twelve, she found herself unable to keep her eyes open and fell asleep on the sofa with one hand draped over her belly. The door opened just past two and Melissa walked in to find her daughter fast asleep on the sofa, protectively cradling her stomach. She smiled fondly at her before draping a blanket over the sleeping wolf and retired to her own bed for the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Derek's first semi appearance in this story? This is my first time writing him so I'm a little intimidated xD
> 
> Oh and sorry for any and all of you that don't like Chris/Melissa, I know that's probably going to be a bit controversial. It's not going to be a huge part of the story but I'm not putting the Sheriff/Melissa together in this one like most do. I just really wanted to pair them together in one of my stories and this seemed like a good one to do it in.
> 
> In reality I hope the Sheriff/Melissa get their acts together eventually :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short amount of time passes. Things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and please don't be afraid to leave to drop me a comment if you want :).

**Chapter Five : Cha-Cha-Cha-Changes**

Weeks passed but there was thankfully no sign of any of the sprites about Beacon Hills. The pack kept close together and the wolves always kept one human by their side. More than ever, Scott was being smothered in the protection of her beta and the others in the pack. Even Stiles was like an extra limb during the time between classes at school. One good thing was that Rafael had actually managed to keep his distance after their last conversation ended with the door slammed in his face. Five weeks after her phone call to Derek and Scott was beginning to wonder if maybe things would be okay after all. Maybe the sprites had gone elsewhere?

However just when things seemed to be settling down, Scott began to have trouble fastening her jeans and her bras were all too snug to be comfortable. “I know that this stuff was bound to happen sooner or later but I didn’t think it would come this soon, you know?” She complained to Stiles as they lay together on her bed, with her stuck wearing loose fitting sweat pants. Her best friend had a look of disdain on his face and she knew that he really didn’t want to hear about her female problems (the perils of having a female best friend) but no one else was around to whine to. Isaac had conveniently left earlier to help Chris Argent (who was still dating her mother to her discomfort) and Lydia was busy with her mother while Allison was practicing her archery.

“Maybe you should just ask Lydia to go shopping with you. You know she’s been desperate to take you out for a while now”.

“I don’t know dude. Have you seen the sort of stuff that she wears? I don’t want her to force me into some flower printed dress”, she answered wrinkling her nose up. She had never been much for girlie clothes like Lydia and even Allison, she preferred her denim shorts, jeans and khakis over skirts and summer dresses.

“Lydia knows your taste. She won’t make you get anything you’re not comfortable wearing, alright? And I think you’d look good in a flowery dress”, Stiles winked and received a glare from the Latina for his troubles. “Besides you need something to wear other than sweats for school. People will be bound to take notice and then the gossip mill will be off before you know it. Then Finstock will catch wind and your life will be hell”.

Scott eyed him and sighed deeply. “Wow, thanks for the reassurance”.

In the end, she had no choice but to recruit both Lydia and Allison for help in getting some new clothes which made the strawberry blonde way too happy. She also invited her mother along because she figured she’d know what would last her the longest over the next few months having done this herself. After spending a tedious five hours at the mall and spending the large amount of cash that her dad had handed over to her mother as a guilt offering (knowing he'd been a douche after Melissa had chewed into him), Scott returned home with a bag full of new comfortable jeans (with an elastic waist), leggings, bras as well as loose tops and shirts that she could wear to disguise her stomach when it began to visibly show.

She put her things away into her wardrobe and collapsed onto her bed. She had a restful night sleep with the thoughts of evil wolf murdering sprites pushed to the back of her mind. A few blocks away, hours later at three in the morning, Lydia awoke screaming.

Ever since she had found out she was pregnant, her mother had insisted on driving her to school or having one of her friends do it. Today was Stiles’ turn and as they pulled up outside of school, Lydia made an immediate beeline for the vehicle, her eyes drawn with worry and lavender bags underlining them indicating that she’d not had much sleep. “You’re okay!” Lydia breathed as soon as Scott slipped out of the vehicle and was surprised by the hug she was pulled into by the slightly shorter girl. “I was so worried when you didn’t answer your phone”.

“Oh sorry, I completely forgot that I put it on silent!” Scott quickly grabbed the cell out of her denim jacket and turned it back on. Stiles immediately noticed that there was something wrong with his girlfriend.

“Are you okay, Lydia?”

“No…guys I think something happened last night. I think someone we know is dead”. Scott and Stiles looked at her and each other in alarm before going through their contacts and dialling every supernatural person they knew. She had just checked in with Isaac and was onto Derek who thankfully picked up instantly.

“Scott, what’s going on? Shouldn’t you be in school by now?”

“I am, I’m here but I just needed to make sure you were okay”.

“Why?”

“Lydia…Lydia thinks that someone’s dead”.

There was silence for a few moments before Derek spoke again. “I’m coming back to Beacon Hills. I’ll be there tomorrow”.

“You don’t need to do that”.

“If people we know are dying then you’re going to need my help, alpha or not”.

Derek hung up before Scott could argue further and left her staring at her phone in surprise. Stiles hung up his own phone having filled his father in on the unknown death (he would begin a search that afternoon) and turned to stare at her along with Lydia.

“What was that all about? Was that Derek?”

“Yeah that was Derek. He’s said he’s coming back to Beacon Hills tomorrow”.

“Does he know about your delicate condition?” Stiles drawled with an eyebrow raised. He had a feeling that she still hadn’t managed to get around to telling the former alpha that particular detail in all of this.

Scott shook her head, her long ponytail swinging behind her. “I haven’t really spoken to him much since that last time”.

“Dude, you really have to tell him. He’ll figure it out sooner or later”.

“I know but I just thought I had a bit more time”.

“I think we are all running out of time”, Lydia spoke up suddenly with a grim voice that sent shivers down Stiles’ back. Sometimes he wasn’t too sure he liked dating a harbinger of death.

For the duration of the school day, Scott felt tense with worry wondering who they knew that wasn’t accounted for. She knew that her mother was fine – so was Chris Argent, she had seen Isaac and Allison leaning against their lockers when they entered the building that morning but Danny wasn’t at school. Neither was Greenburg. Neither of them were wolves but it didn’t stop her from worrying something that happened to one of them regardless. By the time she was sitting in Economics and listening to Coach’s booming voice, she felt a headache coming up and her stomach twisted with nausea. She managed to hold off until the bell rang before she went to the toilets to throw up. She was soon found by her friends who also seemed concerned.

“Scott, are you okay?” Lydia asked kneeling beside her and pushing the strands of hair that had fallen loose from her ponytail away from her face. Allison bent down on her other side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Do you want a lift home?”

“No, I have one lesson left for the day and I should be okay. But thanks anyway”, she answered once she was sure that she was finished. “Did either of you guys see Danny or Greenburg today?”

“Now that you mention it, no. I don’t think I saw either of them”, Allison frowned.

“Danny wasn’t in AP maths this morning”, Lydia agreed.

“I have his number. I can give him a call?” Scott nodded and the three left the toilets to go outside to the back of the school. Lydia pulled her cell phone out of her bag and quickly dialled the lacrosse player’s number. There was a tense few moments of waiting before he finally picked up.

“Hello? Lydia, what’s up?”

“Just checking in to make sure you’re okay. I didn’t see you in class today?”

“I’m fine, Lydia. It’s just the flu. I probably got it off Greenburg”. They all sighed a collective breath of relief at Danny’s words before Lydia hung up. Their relief faded quickly as it occurred to them that they still didn’t know who was dead.

“I guess all we can do is hope that the Sheriff finds something?” Allison suggested and while Scott wasn’t too fond of the idea of just waiting for someone she cared about to turn up dead, she knew there wasn’t a lot they could do without more information. The girls left to go to their last period of the day but as they walked away, Lydia couldn’t help but feel like they were being watched.

 

The next morning was thankfully a Saturday so she was able to lie in. Scott had gone to bed that evening completely exhausted and all thoughts of Derek coming back had completely slipped her mind in the wake of trying to figure out who was missing amongst her friends. So she was taken completely unaware when she was being shaken awake. “Scott, wake up”. She opened her brown eyes to find herself gazing into Isaac’s smiling face who seemed to be in a particularly excited mood that morning. “Derek’s here”.

“Derek’s what?!” Her eyebrows scrunched together closely before the memory of their conversation the other day came back to her all at once. “He really came back? Go down and tell him I’ll be a minute. I think I need to get change”, she pointed out after remembering she was wearing nothing but a thin tank top and panties. It had been a really hot week in California and her room had been suffocating. Plus she read somewhere that babies made their mother’s hotter when they were pregnant.

The blonde nodded and then paused to raise his brow at her questioningly. “Right. And are you actually going to let him in on your secret now that he’s back?”

Scott rolled her eyes. “Isaac, get out”.

“Okay alpha”, he raised his hands in surrender before walking out of the room. Scott slipped off her bed gracefully like the wolf she was and changed into a fresh pair of panties and a bra. She slipped into a pair of comfortable leggings and a black tank top, pulling a loose flannel shirt over the top. She left her hair as it was and made her way quickly down the stairs, heading towards the front room where Derek was sitting on her mother’s sofa with Isaac standing beside the armchair with his arms folded.

“Derek, you didn’t need to come back. I have things under control”, was the first thing that fell out of her mouth as he turned to look at her, his eyes immediately narrowing as they took in her appearance.

“So I hear. You still don’t know whose missing do you?”

“No but we’ll figure it out” She replied stubbornly.

“There’s something different about you. What’s different?” Derek pointed out abruptly, his eyes roaming over her figure. She tensed up as he stood up and moved towards her. “Are you sick? You smell funny”.

Isaac sniggered and the alpha shot a glare in his direction. “I’m not sick, Derek but I guess since your back now and everything I should tell you…”

Derek waited expectantly for a few moments but when she didn't continue he demanded,“Tell me what?”

“I’m pregnant”, she said finally after taking a second to take a breath first.

Derek stepped back, eyes blinking in surprise. “But you’re like seventeen?”

“Nearly eighteen and I’m aware of how old I am”, Scott retorted calmly, her chin tilting up defensively. There was silence for a few minutes as she allowed Derek to take it in before he spoke again.

“Well I’m glad I came back then. You need my help more than ever. The pack can’t be left vulnerable with its alpha in a vulnerable position”.

Scott wanted to bite out a reply that she wasn’t a delicate china doll but he continued before she could say a word.

“When my mother was pregnant, she had a second who would take over the heavy lifting until she was capable of taking full command once more. Needing help doesn’t make you a weak alpha, Scott”.

“Okay”, she swallowed since what else could she say to that? He just told her about his dead mother. There was no way she could deny what he was saying even if she wanted to without coming off as a jerk. “You want to be my second then?”

“I don’t want to be presumptuous but I have more experience than Isaac over here”, Derek nodded at the blonde wolf who merely shrugged. It was true.

“Fine, if you really want to do this then you can be my second”, she accepted. “But no killing unless it’s absolutely necessary right?”

“Of course”, he agreed right away and she almost raised a brow in surprise. Old Derek would have argued against it, stating that her morals were stupidly naive and were going to get them all killed. “Just one more question”, Scott looked at him expectantly before he asked, “If I hadn’t come back here, would you have ever told me you were pregnant?”

“Yes, of course I would have…eventually. I was just scared to tell too many people right away. Maybe because I was still in denial just a bit”.

“How far along are you?”

“Twelve weeks”.

“When did this…when did this even happen?” He questioned her with a frown. “It would have had to have been shortly after the thing with the alpha pack and Jennifer”.

“It was” was all she would say in response to that. She still wasn’t ready to tell him the identity of her baby’s father. The next question didn’t really surprise her and Isaac slipped away into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

“Are you doing this alone?” She sunk down next to him on her mother’s sofa and nodded.

“The father’s out of the picture but I can do this”.

“I know” He said without even a second of hesitation which surprised her. “Your better at this alpha thing than I ever was. You can cope with one baby”.

“One baby werewolf”, she corrected and for a moment she could have sworn she saw a ghost of a smile break out on his face.

“Still easier than a normal human child since they don’t get sick”.

“Well that’s something, I guess”. After a few more minutes of talking about how Scott and the rest of the pack were doing, and Derek telling her what Cora was up to in South America, she walked him out to the front door.

“Oh and Scott, call a pack meeting at the loft for later today. I think we should let the others know about our new arrangement”.

“Got it”. She watched him get into black his Toyota and drive away, feeling a sudden tug in the pit of her stomach almost as if she wanted to go after him. She shook the thought out of her mind and returned inside before phoning up the rest of the gang and invite them over to Derek’s loft for a pack meeting that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Derek's back? :) now the wait for him to join the actual story is over.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twists happen. Derek turns all protective wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain to write. I've reworked it a billion different times. Hope this is good!

**Chapter Six : Bad Blood**

The pack meeting had mostly gone smoothly. Everyone was grateful to see Derek back and Isaac was more than happy to allow Derek to be the official second of the pack. They had all agreed that it would be for the best that Scott kept a low profile while she was pregnant and to leave the supernatural shenanigans to the others. She wanted to protest but she knew that she was in no state to go out looking for a fight and that she would be a liability rather than a help. It would distract the others from searching for the sprites who seemed to be their one and only current villain of the season (thankfully) and make them intent on protecting her which would put them in unnecessary danger.

On the other hand she had managed to argue that she did not need a bodyguard. She might be pregnant but she was still a wolf and an alpha at that. Scott was quite capable of fending for herself when it came down to it but she would still ask Deaton about some form of protection against fairy magic because she doubted even an alpha was infallible to that. When the meeting was over, the pack and Scott had left Derek to get resettled into his loft and went to their own homes. Scott was driven home by Stiles since she couldn’t ride her bike at the moment and was caught off-guard when she entered the house to find her father in the living room.

“Scott”.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, refusing to call him ‘dad’ or by any name for that matter. The last time they had spoken was when he had tried to tell her what to do about her baby and she’d slammed the door in his face. She doubted that this conversation was going to go any better. “If this is about my baby then I don’t want to talk to you. I’ve already said what I’ve needed to say about it”.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. I regret how we ended things the last time I was here”.

“How did you even get in?”

“Your mother still keeps the spare key under the porch”, he answered with a nostalgic smile. “I hope you know that even though I definitely don’t agree with your decision to keep the baby, I’m going to support you however you need”.

“I don’t believe you”, she shot back. “Why would you do that after all these weeks of nothing from you?”

“You need me, Scott”.

She snorted. “Right”.

“You’re not going to have an easy time over the next few months especially not when you’re carrying a wolf baby”. Scott did a double take as she looked towards her father. “And there are things out there that would do anything to kill you and that baby”.

“How do you even know any of this?”

“Because I’m not just some human FBI agent”, her father answered with his lips pressed into a thin grim line. “I was born in the Spiritblower clan almost two hundred years ago”. Scott’s brown eyes watched in horrified fascination as her father’s features began to change right in front of her eyes. “Before I made myself human so that I could marry your mother, I was part of a noble fairy family”. Gone was the tanned skin, the attractive face and in its place was a green tinged humanoid with glowing emerald eyes. His suit jacket had ripped apart to reveal leathery looking wings.

“You’re…” her mouth gaped open as she took in his true appearance. “You’re a sprite”.

“Yes”. She immediately took several steps back, her heart beginning to race in her chest. She remembered what Derek had said, that these things hated wolves and would kill her without discrimination instantly.

“Are you going to kill me? You know that I’m a wolf don’t you?” She growled and flashed her red alpha eyes at him defensively. Rafael’s expression seemed to twist with hurt which confused her further.

“I don’t want to kill you or your baby. I want to keep you safe”.

“But your kind would kill me”.

“Yes and they are out here looking to take down the new alpha and her pack. Once I realised it was you, I knew I needed to stay in Beacon Hills and revert to my old form. There was no point in my remaining human anyway, not when your mother and I were no longer in love or together”.

“Does mom even know about this?”

“No but I plan to tell her. I just thought you should know first”. Scott’s brows furrowed and her lip was almost bleeding she was biting it so hard.

“What’s your agenda exactly? The rest of your clan must know about me, that you have a kid”.

“They know I have a human child and that’s it. I knew once I realised you were a wolf I couldn’t tell them much more than that or let them see you. I’ve been holding them off from Beacon Hills for the past few months but they’re getting agitated. Just a few nights ago they killed another one of your kind. I led them to him hoping that it would distract them and keep them as far away from you as possible”.

Scott stared at him in disbelief, her stomach sinking. Was this death to do with Lydia’s scream? “Wait – you caused someone else to die to keep me safe?”

“It doesn’t matter to me as long as you’re safe. Collateral damage”.

“No! It does matter. You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to help murder innocent people to protect me. It’s not right and I don’t want you to do that”. Her father’s eyes hardened at her words and he spat out, “that boy wasn’t innocent. He was a wolf with blue eyes. He had taken lives before and he’d stolen your life”.

“What does that mean?”

“He was the one that got you into this mess”, Rafael snarled. “He was the one that left you carrying a monster for a child”.

“That monster is my baby and your grandchild. And I happen to be a 'monster' too”, Scott’s teeth lengthened into fangs as her anger began to simmer to the surface. “And Aiden wasn’t alone in making this situation happen. You killed him”.

“I didn’t do it directly but I don’t regret what I did”.

“Get out”, Scott growled, her eyes burning red. “Just leave”.

“I’m the only thing that is keeping you alive. You should be thanking me”, her father told her coldly. “But I’ll respect your wishes”. He gave her one long hard look before he strode out of the room and out of her house. As he shut the door behind him, her fangs retreated back into her mouth, her claws disappeared and her eyes melted back to her regular pecan brown. Shortly after her fathered had left, her mother entered having returned from her shift at the hospital. She took one look at her daughter and immediately knew something was wrong.

“Are you alright, Scott? You look like you’ve seen a ghost…wait, you haven’t seen a ghost have you?” Melissa eyed the room around them wearily which would have been funny if Scott hadn’t still been digesting her father’s news.

“I’m okay”, she lied. She didn’t want to worry her mother nor did she even know how she was supposed to begin how to explain that her ex-husband was a fairy. “I just don’t really feel all that well”. She ignored her mother’s frown and retreated upstairs to her room, lying down on her bed. Her dad had deliberately caused the death of her baby’s dad, he was one of the very things that wanted to kill her, her pack and her baby if they got the chance.

Suddenly their conversation last time made sense. He wanted her to get rid of her baby so that she would be safe. Then she wondered what would have happened if she had actually allowed her wolf baby to be given to someone else. Would her dad have caused her baby’s death in a misguided attempt to protect her? She swallowed at the thought. She didn’t want to think so badly of her own dad but so far all he had done was prove that he was only too happy to allow everyone else around Scott die. She wouldn’t let anyone else be killed for her, especially not because of her father. She placed a hand on her stomach and silently apologised to her baby that it would never get a chance to know its real father. Even though she hadn’t really planned on involving Aiden in their child’s life, it was still nice to have the option if her son or daughter wanted to meet their dad.

The next day was a Sunday so she was able to call the pack around to her house to fill them in on recent developments. She had made sure to plan the meeting for when her mother was going out on a date with Chris and when everyone had arrived she dropped the bombshell on them. “My dad’s not who I thought he was. He turned up yesterday and warned me that I needed to be careful because of the wolf baby I’m carrying”.

The room went quiet at her words and Stiles eyes blinked incredulously. “Since when does he know you’re a wolf?”

“Since he came back here apparently. He’s not exactly human himself”.

“Wait, what?”

“That’s what I need to tell you all. He morphed right in front of my eyes from human to something else. There was a reason he was so keen on making sure that I gave up my baby”.

Derek’s eyes immediately dawned with realisation. “He’s a sprite”.

“Yeah”.

“You mean he wants to kill you?!” Stiles scowled. “I knew there was a reason he came sniffing around here for the first time in ten years”.

“No, he wants to protect me but that’s the problem. His idea of protecting me is getting every other wolf killed to keep his family and the rest of his kind from hunting me down. However I refuse to stand by and let anyone here get killed because of him”.

“Scott, don’t worry we’ll be fine. I’ve spoken to Deaton and he’s working on something that should help keep us protected from their magic. At least from a distance”, Derek assured the alpha. “You need to relax and let the rest of us handle this. Thanks for the warning but now you need to relax and focus on that cub of yours”. Scott’s shoulders slumped in resignation since she knew there was not at lot else she could do. There was no way that she could go after her own dad, he was way too powerful for her right now and she had no idea where he’d disappeared to. She could only wait for Deaton to find a way to keep them all protected from the threat. As much as she wanted it to be so, there was no way that she could protect and save everyone. Plus she was still feeling remnants of guilt that Aiden had died because he had known her, because they had made that one mistake in sleeping together.

“That's not all. Aiden’s dead, guys”, she told them at last after the conversation began to move away from Rafael and onto Deaton. “I should have told you earlier but it just didn’t seem like the priority”. The pack looked at her in shock. “Like I said, my dad’s using other wolves to distract the sprites from getting to me”.

“You know that might actually work in our advantage”, Derek said breaking the silence a few moments later. Scott looked at him with a frown, her lips pursed tightly.

“How can other people dying possibly work in our advantage?”

“It buys us time to come up with a way to stop these things and find a way to keep you safe in the meantime. I’m sorry but it’s not like we can do anything else. As much as you want to keep everyone alive and safe, it’s just not possible. Those sprites greatly outnumber our small pack. This is our only fighting chance. Your dad being one of them may actually have given us our only shot at ending this war”. Scott didn’t want to admit it but she knew he was right. She just couldn’t stand the thought of innocent wolves dying just because of their species and because her father decided that she was more important than anyone else. In a way she supposed she should be weirdly touched that her dad was obviously trying to protect her but she still didn’t like his methods.

“Great, now does anyone have any advice on how I’m supposed to let me my mom know that dad and the man she was married to is actually a mischief fairy that turned himself human because he wanted a shot with her?”

“I think you might want to give her a few glasses of wine first”, Stiles suggested semi-seriously.

 

Monday rolled around way too quickly for Scott’s liking and she found herself slipping into her maternity jeans, a long sleeved top and a pair of boots that wouldn’t be too hard to walk in when her feet began to swell. She passed her mother in the kitchen – Isaac was sat at the table eating cereal and eying her closely, knowing what she knew about her dad – and was barely able to make eye contact with her as she poured herself some juice and had a quick breakfast of fruit. Stiles pulled up sometime later beeping loudly and after giving her mother a quick kiss (and avoiding a conversation with her) she scurried out to her best friend’s car only to find Derek parked there instead. Isaac came to a stop beside her and also frowned in confusion. “You didn’t tell me that Derek was picking us up today”.

“I didn’t know…” Scott said, not sure of what was happening.

Derek waited a few more moments before he rolled down the window and shouted out “well are you getting in or not? You have to be at school in less than twenty”.

Exchanging a look with the blonde wolf, she slipped into the passenger’s seat in the front while Isaac chivalrously surrendered it for a seat in the back. “So what are you doing here and what happened to Stiles?”

“I told Stiles I’d pick you up. That jeep of his isn’t safe and is definitely not appropriate for someone in your condition”.

Isaac whistled under his breath as Scott bristled in offense. “I know I’m pregnant Derek, you don’t need to treat me like I’m super breakable. A ride in a jeep isn’t going to break me”.

“I don’t want to risk it”. Scott sighed realising that it would be like trying to beat a dead horse if she carried on trying to persuade Derek that pregnant didn’t mean she had to avoid every little thing that could possibly pose a threat to her. She was still an alpha wolf and she could take care of herself pregnant or not, she had tried and obviously failed to tell him and everyone else that in the pack meeting on Friday. Her wolf however seemed to be quite pleased at the attention that it was receiving from the beta and it only served to irritate her further. She stayed silent for the remainder of the journey until they arrived at the school.

“Thanks for the lift, man”, Isaac was the first to thank him before slipping out and going off to find Allison. Derek’s eyes landed on Scott who huffed for a moment before she reluctantly thanked him.

“I don’t need you to be my bodyguard, Derek. But thanks for the lift”. Derek’s lips twitched in amusement at her annoyance and he watched her leave with a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and tried to calm herself down as she walked into the school. Well at least that she could have one day to pretend to be a normal teenage girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And both of these plot twists were planned, Aiden's death/Rafael's involment.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's day does not go as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm so sorry for the long overdue update. Hope this makes up for it! it's short but action packed lol.

**Chapter Seven : When I look At You**

It turned out that Scott’s school day was going to be full of surprises.

First was the arrival of new teacher Ken Yukimura and his daughter, Kira, who had just transferred as a student in her class. The next surprise was Coach Finstock cornering Scott after school about lacrosse.

“I have excellent news, McCall. Your grades are up and steady for the first time in years which means you can return to the team as captain”. Scott’s immediate reaction to the news was delight but then she realised that she couldn’t exactly play such a rough sport when she was carrying an extra passenger. “What do you say?” he then scoffed at his own words, adding “What kind of dumb question is that? Of course you’re coming back on the team and not a moment too soon. Since Jackson decided to up and leave, we’ve been left in the lurch with only Stilinski and Greenburg to fill in”.

“Coach, I’m really happy to hear you say that and I’m glad my grades are up but I can’t re-join the team now” she confessed and felt her stomach twist nervously. She hadn’t told any of her teachers what was going on and she felt even more nervous when Finstock flinched at her words and frowned at her as if he couldn’t believe that he was actually hearing what she had just said.

“Excuse me, McCall?”

“I really want to, I really  _really_ want to, don’t get me wrong but I don’t think lacrosse is really recommended when you’re pregnant”, Scott’s eyes widened at the blunt way she’d just blurted that out and felt her cheeks redden while Finstock paled to the colour of milk. Not that he had much colour to begin with but now he looked bone white.“I’m sorry for just blurting that out but I guess you needed to know, I owe you a decent excuse. I’m sorry for letting you down, Coach”.

“Of all the students, I never thought you’d be one of those statistics McCall”, Finstock tutted in disappointment and to her horror and surprise, she felt her cheeks begin to burn and her eyes glaze over with tears. “You always seemed to have so much potential and now…do I need to kick Stilinski’s butt for putting my best player out of commission?”

If Scott’s hormones weren’t making her feel like bursting into tears at that moment, she was pretty sure she’d laugh at the question about Stiles. “No, the father doesn’t go here”. She quickly turned on her heel and left the room, trying to escape the school as quickly as she could without anyone noticing the tears rolling down her cheeks. However she failed miserably as Derek stood in front of his car that was parked in front of the school building as he waited for her to appear. His eyes immediately fell onto her and registered that she was obviously crying.

“What’s wrong, Scott? Did something happen?”

“It’s nothing, it’s stupid” she muttered, sliding into the passenger’s seat and closing the door behind her, hoping he wouldn’t press her to talk. Derek frowned and got into the driver’s seat and began to drive. For the first moments, they were sitting in an uncomfortable silence (Isaac had gone with Allison so it was just the two of them) but he quickly broke it.

“You know you can talk to me, Scott. I promise that I won’t think you’re stupid. And even if it’s something small you have every right to cry. Your hormones must be going crazy by now. I’m surprised it hasn’t happened sooner”.

To her surprise and vexation, she immediately found herself confiding in Derek just from a few comforting words.

“Finstock said he was disappointed in me, he said he never thought I’d be another statistic and it made me feel…terrible. I just wanted the ground to swallow me up. Is that ridiculous?”

“That coach of yours is an idiot and he had no right to say that to you, Scott but I’m afraid you’re going to have more people judging you and acting like you know you just from a single act. I know what that’s like”.

Scott blushed and felt terrible as she remembered how she and Stiles had got him arrested for murder before they actually got to know him. She guessed his most know exactly how she felt, if not worst since it wasn’t as if people thought she was a family-killing psycho creep.

“I’m sorry for what Stiles and I did when we first meet. I know now that you would never hurt someone you loved or cared about”.

“What about the people I don’t?” Derek asked and she looked up to see a minor smirk on his face. She couldn’t help but smile back at him despite her still watery eyes.

“I’m not sure anyone would be safe from you if they hurt someone you cared about”.

“You’re not wrong”.

The rest of the ride home, Scott was surprised to find how easy she found it to talk to Derek. She felt better about the whole Finstock thing already and they were able to move from one topic to another even about mundane things about Scott’s favourite dish of her mothers and stories about her abuela from when she was younger while he recalled some of the things he and his siblings got up to as cubs. “If you ever want to talk Scott, don’t hesitate to use my number alright?” Derek brought up as they pulled up outside of her house.

“Of course, thanks Derek”, she responded sincerely, unfastening her seatbelt and giving him a genuine smile, her brown eyes meeting his own unique hazel-green ones. “And thank you for everything that you’re doing for me and the pack. I know that you left Beacon Hills for a reason but you came back for us… maybe you weren’t such a bad alpha after all, you just don’t give yourself enough credit”.

Derek stared at her for a moment and she felt her heart flip at the intensity of the light in his eyes. There was something in the air, something between them but she couldn’t put her finger on it and she wasn’t too sure she wanted to just yet. However Derek surprised her by leaning across the car and gently pressing his lips against hers and immediately it was like the world around her had suddenly filled with colour. She immediately reciprocated his kiss and she could almost hear her wolf howl mentally in satisfaction. Was that what she had been missing? Was this what Allison and Isaac had, Stiles and Lydia had discovered in each other and what her mother was finding with Chris? Before she could analyse her thoughts, Derek pulled away from her and left her staring at him in a daze.

“You should get inside before your mother worries”. Scott didn’t bother pointing out that her mother was busy working at the hospital for another three hours but slipped out of the car, feeling the need to get away from Derek for a while so she could think clearly once again. She turned around and gave him one last look before opening her door and only closing it when she saw the sleek car disappear down the street. “Crap, I just kissed Derek Hale”, she muttered to herself as she leant against the front door, her legs threatening to give way beneath her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no, everything is not going to be as easy as that. I'm keeping in mind Scott's still only 17 although nearing 18 and Derek's in his early twenties so there still needs to be a line and Derek knows it despite how he's written in other people's fanfics *eye roll*.  
> Plus it's soooo boring when things happen too easily lol. I just felt like it was the right moment for their first kiss.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another longish wait for a new chapter but this one is a decent length at least. Hope you like.

**Chapter Eight : Want To Want Me**

 

It had been twenty four hours since her kiss with Derek and she didn’t need to be a genius to figure out that he was avoiding her. The next day he had actually let Stiles pick her up and take her to school and didn’t answer any of her text messages. She felt a surge of frustration towards him for kissing her and then disappearing on her. She had thought that the kiss had meant something, that she hadn’t been alone in feeling something when their lips met but she was beginning to think that she was wrong. Maybe he’d been caught up in the moment and was regretting it but didn’t know how to let her down easy. 

Still Scott wanted a solid answer one way or another so after school let out on the second day of his avoidance of her, she actually took the bus down to his loft. She stormed up the stairs, grateful that she’d worn comfortable sneakers that day (not that it would have made much of a difference considering she was a werewolf) and banged on his door as soon as she got up there. The door opened but Derek wasn’t the one to open it, instead it was a short haired blonde dressed in nothing but one of Derek’s Henley’s. If that wasn’t incriminating enough, she could pick up Derek’s scent all over this human woman and she felt a pang of hurt. Of course Derek didn’t want her. She was stupid to think that he did.

“Hi, can I help you?” The woman asked, raising a brow at the teenager, probably wondering what a girl her age wanted with Derek who looked a lot older than he actually was thanks to his beard.

“No, it was a mistake me coming here. Just tell Derek that I got the message loud and clear”.

She left the building and ran home, her werewolf speed getting her there within just a few minutes. She walked into her mother’s house without even needing to take in a puff of air and ignored Isaac and Allison snuggling in the living room. Scott disappeared into her bedroom and made a vow that she was done chasing after people who didn’t want her. First was Allison and now Derek. Aiden didn’t count. She made a decision right then that all her focus would be on her baby and the fairies that wanted to attack her pack. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

Derek didn’t show his face around Scott for another three weeks besides from the one pack meeting that was held but neither of them spoke to each other and that was fine with her. During those three weeks, the rest of the pack noticed but neither knew how to approach the subject especially since their alpha had been tetchy with her fluctuating hormones that week. There was also no sound being made on the fairy front, Scott’s dad obviously still leading them astray elsewhere. However after the weeks had passed, Scott passed the sixteen weeks mark and was now visibly showing.

She glared at herself in her full length bedroom mirror. Her maternity jeans fit comfortably and her stretchy tank top she wore under an opened plaid shirt was fine but she still felt really bloated and she looked it, more than if she’d just had a big lunch and more like definitely pregnant. Now everyone that wasn’t a teacher at school or part of her circle of friends was going to know that she was knocked up and she dreaded hearing people whisper about her especially since her sensitive wolf ears picked up on every insult and every joke that was made about her.

“Scott? Scottie? Are you in there?” 

She snapped out of her depressing thoughts at the sound of her best friend’s voice. Reluctantly she opened the door to face him and was immediately subjected to his eyes falling straight down to her stomach.  
“Woah, you’re getting big already. Twins run in Aiden’s family you know, you sure you’re not carrying more than one in there?”

“Don’t even joke about that Stiles. I’m getting my ultrasound done later this week and if a second baby suddenly crops up on that monitor, I’m blaming you”.

“Hey, I’m not the one who got you pregnant. I’m just the poor, long suffering best friend and future uncle and godfather”, Stiles smirked. “I assume I’m going to be godfather?”

“Actually I was thinking about asking Isaac”, she retorted with a straight face and bit back a smirk at the offended way his head shot up to look at her. “I’m kidding. Yes you will be godfather, dude, now quit being dramatic so we can get to school before your girlfriend starts harassing me about making you late”.

“Well this wouldn’t happen if you and Derek were still on speaking terms”, Stiles replied as they made their way out of Scott’s house and to his jeep. At his remark, the alpha stiffened and it didn’t go unnoticed. “What happened between you two exactly? You’ve never not spoken, not even when he was being a creeper wolf and sneaking into your bedroom after you got turned”.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Stiles”, she sighed as she slipped into the passenger’s seat and strapped herself in. “And Derek obviously doesn’t want to either”.

“So much for wanting to keep the pack safe. How are we supposed to be safe when the alpha and her second aren’t even talking to each other?”

Scott turned at Stiles’ accusing tone and looked at him with hurt brown eyes. “You think I don’t want to keep you all safe?”

“You made Derek your second, you need to talk to him no matter how hurt you might feel”.

“Derek kissed me alright!” she blurted out, her eyes widening as she realised she’d let out her secret. Stiles nearly swerved as he drove he was so taken by surprise.

“Well I can’t say I saw that coming. Don’t tell me that the emotionally stunted werewolf is avoiding you now?”

“He was and I went to talk to him but he had some half naked woman at his loft and she was covered in his scent”.

“Wow, what a douche wolf”, Stiles drawled. “He kisses you, remembers that you’re not even 18 and that he is emotionally crippled and decides to push you away by acting like a huge jerk”.

Scott furrowed her brows as she gazed over at her best friend. “You think that’s what he’s doing?” 

“No, I know that’s what he’s doing. A guy like Derek doesn’t seem to know how to just talk like a normal person. He has to go for the dramatics which would explain the unnecessary back flips when we’re in the middle of fighting some evil force”. Stiles rolled his eyes before continuing, “Seriously dude, you need to just talk to him instead of the two of you avoiding each other like a pair of scaredy wolves”.

“You’re right, we’ve both been stupid. I just…when we kissed I thought that maybe I’d finally found what you and the others have…was that stupid?”

As their high school came into view, Stiles looked at Scott with sympathy. “That’s not stupid, Scott. That’s human”.  
  


* * *

 

As expected, Lydia chastised her boyfriend for keeping her waiting while Scott made her way to her locker after walking past an oblivious and very flirty Allison and Isaac. As she walked, she didn’t see a small figure rushing towards her and was taken by surprise when a body crashed into her own and fell to the floor, dropping books and paper everywhere. Scott looked down to see the new transfer, Kira, lying on the floor with flushed pink cheeks and a mortified look on her face. “Oh I’m so sorry, I was rushing and not looking where I was walking and you were suddenly there and before I knew it-“.

“Hey it’s alright”, Scott smiled at her in assurance before bending down and helping Kira gather up her stuff. “I wasn’t exactly paying attention either. Your name is Kira right?”

Kira’s eyes lit up in surprise. “You remember my name?”

“Sure, you’re the daughter of the history teacher and I’ve seen you around a lot”.

Kira’s cheeks pinked even more if it was possible before a shy smile appeared on her face. Scott immediately decided that this girl was adorable. “Well thanks for helping me out. I’m sorry again”.

“It’s alright”, Scott insisted as they both stood back up. As they did, Kira’s eyes fell down to Scott’s waist and she felt her own cheeks begin to heat up as Kira’s eyes flickered back up to Scott’s face. 

“Well I better go but I guess I’ll see you around?” the Asian teenager questioned with a hopeful look on her face that Scott didn’t have the heart to remove.

“Yeah, definitely”.

After Kira had walked off, Scott made her way to her locker and grabbed her books before heading to her first class. As she walked in she was startled when multiple eyes fell upon her and then on her waist. She mentally wondered if this was going to keep happening to her all day long. She ignored the puzzled looks and sat at her desk in front of Stiles who glared at everyone who stared at his best friend for longer than what was considered polite.

* * *

  
After school ended, Scott took Stiles’ advice and rang Derek’s phone. They really needed to put a stop to this whole avoidance thing but unfortunately he didn’t pick up and she got his voicemail. Biting her lip, she thought for a moment before deciding to leave a message. Hopefully he’d get back to her when he was able to pick up his phone. “Hi Derek, its Scott. Look I know things have been awkward between us recently and part of that is my fault. I’m sorry if I’ve made things weird for us but we’re still in a pack and you’re my second. We need to talk to each other or we’ll be putting ourselves and the others in danger. Please call me back, dude”.  
She sighed before putting her cell phone away and rode home with Stiles.

She was unsurprised to find Isaac at home since Allison was out training with her father. “Feeling lonely?” She quipped as she passed his room where he was studying for history. He gave her a look and flipped her the bird before she moved into her own bedroom shaking her head at her friend’s antics. Scott threw herself down on her bed and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling lethargic. She read that sometimes happened when you were pregnant and alpha or not, she was still carrying a werewolf baby inside of her.

She had been asleep for a couple of hours when a loud noise coming from outside startled her awake. Frowning, she got up off her bed and moved towards her window. Scott couldn’t see anything at all in the dark since the sky had gone from blue to dark navy since she had last been awake, so she turned on her wolf vision, flashing red eyes out of her window but being careful to make sure no passers-by saw her. If they did they would probably just think she was wearing contacts since Scott had come to realise humans didn’t tend to see things that were right in front of them especially if they didn’t want to see it.

A blur of movement coming from the forest ahead caught her attention and her heart began to beat a little faster. It was a shadowy looking figure but when it stumbled across the light from the moon she saw a tinge of green glowing around its figure. Her mind flashed back to her father and his appearance when he changed and realised with growing fear that the figure was a sprite. Her father might be distracting most of them with his misdirects but there was one that had clearly decided to give Beacon Hills a search considering it was basically the capital for all the supernatural.

Scott’s brows furrowed as she realised that the figure had suddenly disappeared and she felt worry rush down her spine as she wondered where it had gone. She stared out of the window for a few more moments, trying to make sure it was actually gone before her phone broke her concentration. It was her ringtone for Derek which meant that he had obviously got her message but all of that drama seemed trivial now. She needed to tell him and the others what she had seen.

“Scott, I got your message. Look I’m-“

“Derek, no time to talk about that right now”, Scott cut him off after she had picked up and he had immediately started talking. “Call the others. I need to call an emergency pack meeting”.

“What’s going on?” he asked, his voice full of concern at her unusual abruptness. 

Scott took a breath before telling Derek what she had seen. 

“That’s it I’m coming over. I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be alone unguarded anymore. I know you have Isaac but he’s not always around. I’ll call the others and we’ll meet at your house in under thirty”.

“Derek, for what it’s worth. I’m sorry that things got so weird between us”.

“It’s not your fault, Scott. We’ll talk about it when it’s a better time. Our main priority is making sure you are safe and we have a plan in place to safeguard the others”.

“And you”.

“What?”

Scott rolled her eyes at Derek’s typical could-care-less-about-himself attitude. “You need to include yourself in that Derek. I don’t want anything bad happening to you”.

“I can take care of myself. You just worry about keeping safe”.

With that, he hung up and Scott stared at the phone for a moment before wandering back over to her window. Just for a moment she thought she saw a sinister tinge of green coming from the shadows but when she blinked it was gone. She hoped and decided that it must have been her imagination working overtime trying to make her fear that much worst.

* * *

  
As it turned out, it only took twenty minutes for the whole pack to get together at Scott’s house. Her mother had come down to join them since it concerned her daughter (and grandchild’s) safety with the Sheriff and Chris Argent also coming along. The group of teens knew that they would have to be careful not to bring up Scott’s dad since none of the adults outside of Derek knew about her dad’s supernatural origins. Lydia had turned up in her pink satin pyjamas and dressing gown, not caring about appearances with the pack especially when everyone else was more or less in their nightwear except for Argent and Stilinski of course.

It took only a few minutes for Scott to tell the group what she saw and almost immediately everyone sat up with alarm (especially the wolves and their friends). “There’s a sprite in town. Great. Does anyone know exactly how to kill a sprite?” Isaac looked around the room hoping that someone would think of something since he wasn’t too thrilled about the idea of possibly having his internal organs turned to lava. “Do we even have a way that we can defend ourselves? Scott’s the most vulnerable out of all of us right now, we need to be able to keep her safe at least”.

“I think I may have something that will help” a new voice joined the room and everyone jumped as Deaton appeared from virtually nowhere. Melissa looked startled at the appearance of the vet and asked the question that was on everyone’s minds of how Deaton knew to arrive at that exact moment or that they were all together. “I got a message from Derek”, the others looked at Derek who shrugged. They needed as much help as they could get and Deaton had been working on something for a while now. “This”, Deaton began as he pulled out a jar full of necklaces that were made from what looked like remains of some wild animal. “Should help protect you from the sprites magic, at least from a distance. If they get the necklace off you then nothing will hold back their magic”.

“And what are they exactly? They look like some creepy kind of daisy chains”, the sheriff quipped.

“They are what will keep every wolf in this room safe. I added some extra protection to a necklace especially for Scott”, Deaton informed them before handing Scott a long necklace that had various exotic plants attached as well as the bones. “Keep them on you at all times and keep the necklace hidden under a shirt so nobody you don’t want to stumble into our world won’t get suspicious”.  
He then handed out the other necklaces to the wolves in the group and Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“Hey, what about us humans? Won’t they try to kill us to get to the rest of the pack?”

“Unfortunately those protections won’t really work on non-supernatural beings. However I have these that can provide you some immunity from any sort of lethal and dark magic”, the vet replied and calmly handed Stiles, his father, Melissa, Allison and Chris Argent a ring each. Lydia was not included, having been given one of the bone necklaces due to her banshee side. “Make sure to put the ring on your middle finger on your right hand. It won’t work as effectively otherwise”.

“Okay now that we have some form of defence, do you have any idea of how we might put a stop to these deranged serial killer fairies?” Stiles demanded.

Scott exchanged a look with Derek before Deaton answered her best friend’s question. “I’ve been researching all of my old texts on the Fae and I think I might have found something that could potentially help. I won’t explain until I know more and can be certain that it will work. For now though your protections should be enough to keep you safe”.

The irritated look on Stiles’ face said that he wasn’t too impressed with the vet’s answer but unfortunately there wasn’t a lot they could do since Deaton was the only one who had even a remote lead on anything. Scott called the meeting to an end and slowly everyone went their separate ways except for Derek who stayed behind to talk to the alpha. Melissa and Chris disappeared up to her bedroom and Scott tried not to think about what they were doing up there together while Isaac went to his own room and left the two alone together.

“Look I’m sorry for avoiding you and for what happened at the loft”, Derek immediately began, his eyes revealing his sincerity. “But I can’t do this…with you. You’re seventeen Scott and you’re the alpha. You’re also pregnant with a dead guy’s baby. It’s just too complicated right now”.

“I get it, Derek. You don’t owe me anything. It was a kiss and it meant nothing. We’ll just forget about it and things will go back to normal”, Scott replied, tasting the bitterness in the lie of her own words. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. It was a charged moment, I was upset and you were there. I get a bit lonely being pregnant and on my own, it was a mistake”.

Derek’s brows furrowed for a moment before he agreed, “A mistake…right”.

“I promise it won’t happen again. Friends?”

“Yeah of course”, Derek nodded. They stood in silence for a moment before he finally said, “I should get going. You should get some sleep, Scott”.  
Scott nodded slowly and watched as he walked out of the front door, swallowing as she realised that she had feelings for Derek but had to pretend like she didn’t. At least for now.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finds out the sex of the baby and the remaining awkwardness between her and Derek is addressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, hope this makes up for it :D

**Chapter Nine : Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)**

 

Scott had now officially hit the sixteen weeks mark in her pregnancy which meant that she could finally find out the sex of her baby. Her mother was busy working so Isaac and Stiles had both insisted on accompanying her. When Lydia and Allison had found out where their boyfriends were going, they’d demanded to come along to. Scott was grateful for the support but really didn’t think she needed an entourage tagging along. However she was suddenly relieved to have her friends with her as she sat in the waiting room and was surrounded by other pregnant women in various trimesters but unlike her were with their supportive and doting partners and husbands.  While she wasn’t really wistful for Aiden to be there with her, she still wished that she had someone to go celebrate the milestones with that was as involved as she was.

“Scott McCall?”

She was jolted from her thoughts at the sound of the nurse calling her name. She glanced up to see a forty odd year old blonde nurse smiling at her and with a supportive nudge from Lydia, stepped up to follow the nurse. As agreed before the appointment, Stiles was the only one who would actually get to go into the room with her seeing as she doubted they’d allow all of her friends in. Stiles was her best friend and she’d known him the longest and most of her life so he was the one she chose to be with her.

“You okay, Scottie?” he asked her after she’d taken off her jeans and now lay on the examination table with nothing but a blanket covering her lady business. “You look kind of pale?”

“I guess I’m a little freaked out”, she admitted. “It’s not every day you find out if you’re going to have a son or a daughter”.

Stiles rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. “Whatever it is, you’ll be a great mom”.

“I hope so”, she sighed as the door opened and the ultrasound technician stepped inside.

“Hello, you must be Scott and this must be the baby’s father”.

At her words, Stiles’ jaw dropped open and Scott’s cheeks reddened at the misunderstanding. “Ah no this is just my best friend Stiles, he’s here for support. The baby’s father isn’t around”.

“Oh sorry, my bad”, she apologised. “Anyway I’m Darla. Are you ready to find out if you’re having a boy or a girl?”

“Yes, I am…I think”.

“Okay just lie back for me and lift your top up a little”, Darla instructed and Scott winced a little as she rubbed cold gel onto her bared rounded stomach. Stiles brows furrowed as he watched, wondering if this was normal. She then waved a wand over Scott’s stomach and turned to the monitor that was placed in front of the bed. “And there you go. There’s your baby”, she pointed to what looked like – to Stiles – an avocado sized peanut. “And as for the sex…” the woman narrowed her eyes at the screen before a smile quirked up her lips. “It looks like someone’s not feeling shy at all.  Congratulations, it looks like you’re having a girl”.

Scott’s eyes widened and she burst into tears. She was going to have a daughter, her mother was going to be over the moon…not that she wouldn’t have been if she was having a boy.

“That’s amazing. I’m going to have a beautiful niece that looks just like her mom”, Stiles grinned which only made Scott cry again.

After getting a few copies of the sonogram printed out (one for her mother and herself as well as one for Stiles and her friends to look at), they made their way back down to the waiting room where the others were eagerly waiting for them.  As soon as she saw them, Lydia jumped up to her feet and demanded to know what she was having. The others chimed in agreement, not wanting to be kept in suspense. “I have to know so I can decide what colour theme your baby shower is going to be”, Lydia insisted.

“Well if you must know”, Scott started and shared a knowing smile with Stiles before turning back to her group of friends. “I’m having a daughter”.

Lydia shrieked so loud that Stiles was afraid that she was about to predict a death (and it would probably be his own if he made any smart remarks about it) while Allison burst into tears and Isaac smiled so wide that Stiles wondered if he shoved a coat hanger in there somewhere. “That’s amazing, congratulations” Isaac told her before the group pulled her into a hug.

Scott then pulled back with watery looking eyes.  “Thanks guys for everything, I couldn’t do this without you”.

They then left the waiting room and went to the hospital reception to ask for Melissa, who had demanded that Scott stop by and let her know how it had gone before she left. Melissa didn’t take long to emerge and immediately made a beeline for her kid. “So, how did it go? Am I having a grandson or a granddaughter?”

“Let’s just say you might want to stock up on pink”, the alpha grinned and Melissa squealed before hugging her. “When she’s born I’m going to give her Melissa as a middle name”.

“Oh Scott”.

“You deserve it. You’re the best mom I could have ever asked for”.

After crying some more (Isaac and Stiles had to go outside before their man cards could get revoked…or so they claimed) and congratulating Scott, the girls followed the boys out and took Lydia’s car back to Scott’s house.

 

* * *

 

 

That evening, Derek had invited Peter to the loft with the hopes that maybe his deranged uncle knew something about the fae since he typically knew everything related to the Hales. Even if he didn’t trust the man with so much as a pet fish never mind with his life he knew Peter was extremely informative about the supernatural.  Deaton was currently tiring all of his resources trying to find out as much as possible about the fae but there was one person that they had yet to look to, even though it pained him.

“Well how kind of it was to invite me over dear nephew”, Peter smiled a smile so sweet at Derek that he could sense his crap from a mile off. If he smelled or sensed that his uncle was lying in any way that would put Scott in danger he would rip his balls from his body so that he could never reproduce. “What is it that you wished to discuss with me? The newest supernatural disaster I’m guessing but since there are no rogue alphas or witches roaming about currently I’ve got no idea what that could be”.

“I’m assuming you are aware of the Hale’s history with the sprite”.

The older man sneered at the mention of the mischievous fairies. “Yes. They’re troublesome little creatures that should stay in the shadows where they belong”.

Derek snorted at the irony of his uncle’s statement before continuing. “Well they’re back on a killing spree of all wolves they can find. I need to know how to stop them”.

“That explains the ridiculous necklace you’re wearing. Deaton’s doing I presume?” Peter nodded at the necklace that dangled over Derek’s Henley.

“Yes.  Do you know anything about them, weaknesses, vulnerabilities, anything at all?”

Pure hate flared in his uncle’s eyes that seriously crept Derek out. “I know that they’re relentless little brats that won’t quit until they’ve eliminated every last one of us”.

“Cut the crap Peter”.

“Fine. Yes I may know a thing or two about them since I am a Hale after all. Talia came into contact with them once herself but managed to escape them unscathed. How, I don’t know but all she would say is that not all of them want to kill us anymore. Just a certain many fractions of their clans”.

“Interesting”, Derek said thinking about Scott’s dad. While he viewed the wolves with disdain, he’d never wanted to hurt his own daughter and he’d not tried to touch her friends or any of her pack.

Peter began telling Derek about the differences in the non-wolf hating clans and the wolf-homicidal ones when Derek’s phone beeped with a message. He flipped it open and was surprised when he saw it was from Lydia with an attachment. All it said was: It’s a girl and the picture opened to reveal a picture of an ultrasound scan. He realised immediately it was Scott’s and he felt a stab of hurt that Scott hadn’t bothered to share the news with him herself.

 

* * *

 

 

It was midnight and Scott couldn’t sleep. Her growing belly was making it increasingly uncomfortable to sleep on her stomach so she was forced to sleep either on the side or on her back. It didn’t help that back ached and she kept having weird vivid dreams that constantly woke her up at night. Earlier she had been dreaming that she was little red riding hood and she was on a date with the big bad wolf dressed in a suit and tie even. It had just got to the part when the wolf was about to kiss her (or eat her she couldn’t tell) when her eyes popped open.

Sighing, she turned on the TV in her bedroom and put on Captain America to keep her entertained. In the middle of his transformation into sexy, six packed Chris Evans her phone beeped and she glanced at it to see it was from Derek.

Scott frowned at his message before responding.

Scott’s heart felt heavier than lead at his words. He cared but he pushed her away because she was too complicated for him. Some part of her knew that Derek would want to know her news but the bigger part didn’t want to reach out to him because she was still hurt from his rejection. Even though it might be so easy for Derek to be around her, it wasn’t the case for her and it bothered her that Derek didn’t realise that.

She typed exactly what she was feeling at that moment but then quickly erased the message that she typed knowing that she couldn’t tell Derek how she really felt.

 

She didn’t want him to know that he’d hurt her or feel guilty about it. He beat himself up about too much as it was. Instead she pushed aside her hurt and gave him what he obviously wanted to hear.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things progress. Plot twists happen. Story picks up pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a nice lengthly chapter for a change! hold onto your seats because this ride is about to get wild.

**Chapter Ten : Bleeding Out**

 

There were a few times over the following weeks since her appointment that Scott could have sworn she saw flashes of green from the corner of her eyes. However she put it down to worry and stress over what could happen with the sprites. Derek had told her that Peter had said that not all of them wanted to kill or harm the wolves so maybe there was a chance they could be reasoned with. Maybe she would ask her father if she could figure out a way to contact him (he’d been completely cut off since he had revealed himself to her) or if he showed up out of the blue again.

The only thing that brought her any sort of peace was the fact that Lydia hadn’t screamed at all in weeks. She also knew if anything was off she would sense it and if she missed it, Deaton always knew everything that was going on somehow. Derek was actively looking for ways to defeat the sprites if it came down to a fight – which of course Scott was to stay out of until she wasn’t pregnant anymore but hopefully the threat would be gone by then. She did not want her daughter under threat the moment she was born.

“Scott, are you feeling alright?” Her mother’s voice jolted her out of her thoughts and brought her back to the present. It was a Saturday evening and Lydia had called a meeting for all of the girls in the pack to come together and start planning her baby shower, something that Scott was surprised that she was even being involved since she assumed it was supposed to be a surprise. However, Lydia had scoffed at that and said she wanted to make sure she incorporated Scott’s taste so she would definitely enjoy it.

“I’m fine. Just spaced out”, she admitted, her hand rubbing over her stomach almost instinctively now. Melissa nodded knowingly before telling her she used to get the same way.

“It was terrible. I’d be in the middle of taking care of a patient and just suddenly start mentally reciting my shopping list for no reason and forget what I was supposed to be doing”.

Lydia spoke up next before the conversation could dissolve into a pregnancy comparison. “Anyway, I just asked you if you would prefer a lavender or pink theme or something more neutral?”

 “Lavender is kind of pretty without being overly girlie but a bit of pink wouldn’t hurt”.

Her friend and pseudo party planner nodded in approval. “I agree. Neutral is dull anyway”.

“What about games?” Allison suggested and all eyes turned to her questioningly. She blushed under the sudden attention, smiling shyly at the room “I meant like guessing the celebrity baby names or who can change a diaper the fastest”.

“Why the hell would anyone want to play those games?”

Everyone looked up when Stiles suddenly appeared in the room followed by Isaac. Lydia immediately let out a noise of frustration and an eye roll upon the interruption.

“Stiles, I told you that this was a no-boys allowed meeting”.

“Yeah well it’s kind of an emergency”.

Scott’s eyes flooded with alarm and she immediately shot up from her seat, as fast as she could with her belly beginning to hinder her movement. “What’s happened? Don’t tell me someone’s dead”.

“No”, Isaac replied with a grim expression that told Scott her relief would be short lived. “But Derek might be. He was attacked by a sprite earlier tonight. Weirdly enough it didn’t just kill him instantly, probably because of the protection Deaton gave to us. He phoned us and we took him to Deaton but we think…we think that he might have been used as a warning or a message to you”.

Isaac’s eyes met hers and she felt her throat tighten.

“Take me to Deaton’s I have to see him”.

“Scott, he’ll be fine”, Lydia assured with concern on her face. “I would have felt it if he was going to die and he was wearing Deaton’s necklace”.

“I know but I still need to see him for myself”.

“I’ll take you”, Melissa offered. “Stiles’ jeep is not what I would trust with the life of my pregnant daughter”.

“Hey!”

Everyone ignored Stiles as Melissa led Scott to her car and Isaac slipped into the back seat while Stiles and Lydia got into his jeep with Allison.

They arrived at Deaton’s in record time and immediately Scott was out the door and into the clinic. “Deaton?!” she yelled.

“In here”, was her response. She waited for Stiles to move the mountain ash gate and followed him through into the back room where Derek was lying on the table. To her horror, his veins were glowing a sinister green.

“What happened to him?”

“He was poisoned with sprite magic. Not enough to kill him but enough that he’s going to need a lot of rest and rehabilitation for a while. Possibly for as long as the remainder of your pregnancy”.

“What did the poison do?”

“It effectively blocked off his wolf healing and sent most of his body into paralyses while the poison attacked his system, eating away at his stomach lining. Don’t worry the poison will be out of his system soon and his healing factor will kick in and fix the damage. However I imagine that there will be some paralyses for a while since the healing will be very busy mending the damage to his internal organs, so it will be a lot slower for the feeling to return to his legs and spine at the very least. I believe his arms and hands should be fine since I saw him flex them a few times while unconscious”.

“So he’s going to be crippled for a while”, Scott blurted out and her eyes widened, embarrassed by her sudden exclamation. “Will he be okay?”

“Eventually but I imagine he’s not going to be too thrilled with his situation for the time being”.

Scott jolted as a thought hit her. “He can’t go back to his loft, there’s too many stairs!”

“He could stay with us”, Melissa suggested to her surprise and she looked at her mother with a frown.

“You would let Derek stay with us?”

“What’s one more wolf and besides we have another guest room plus I’m a nurse. He’d be just like another patient to me”.

“Don’t say that to his face”.

“I won’t. I know what men are like, regardless of species”.

“Why do you think the sprite did this even knowing that they couldn’t kill Derek with the necklace on, what was the point?” Stiles asked rather tactlessly and received a punch to the arm from his girlfriend.

“I believe this was supposed to be a threat or a warning of things to come to Scott”.

“People keep saying that and I wished they wouldn’t”, Scott complained. “Why would they use Derek anyway? Why not someone I’m close to like Isaac? No offense Isaac”.

Isaac smirked. “None taken but I’m not close to you like Derek is and they probably saw what we’ve all seen from spying on you for the last few weeks”.

Suddenly the flashes of seeing green came back and she felt like throwing up. They had been stalking her from a month now and she had brushed it off as stress.

“This is my fault. I should have seen it coming”.

“Don’t be stupid, Scott. You’re not the psychic. Lydia is”, Isaac blurted and got a glare from Lydia.

“I’m a banshee, idiot”.

“That’s not the same as a psychic, not even close”, Stiles added.

Scott didn’t hear a word of her friends bickering, lost in her own guilt. “I’ve been seeing them”.

Over their arguing, Deaton was the only one who heard Scott. “Seeing what?”

“The sprites. Just green flashes in the corner of my eyes but I’m pretty sure it was them now”.

“I see. Perhaps we ought to take further precautions to make sure that they can’t harm you in anyway. While the necklace can protect you from death as we’ve seen with Derek it can’t stop what should be minor magic from causing a lot of potential harm, maybe even harming the baby”.

Her hands flung to her bump at Deaton’s words and she suddenly felt like her asthma had returned. She was struggling to remember how to breathe, her lungs pressing in on her tightly. For a moment she thought there was something really wrong with her, that maybe the sprites had snuck in and attacked but then Isaac’s arms came around her and pulled her into an embrace that got her snapping out of her panic attack and breathing again. “You’ll be okay, nobody’s going to hurt your daughter. Even if Derek is down, there’s still me, Allison, Lydia and Deaton”.

“Hey and me”, Stiles added, side eying Isaac with disgust.

“Your baseball bat is going to do so much damage to a bunch of mean fairies”, the blonde retorted as Scott pulled away and forced herself to put her alpha mask on.

“Stop it the both of you. The last thing we need is to be bickering like a group of three year olds”. She turned from them and looked towards Deaton. “So what do we need to add further protection?”

Deaton’s face was expression as he answered her. “You know how an alpha is stronger with a pack?” She nodded, ignoring the nervous swirling in her stomach. “Well an alpha is much more powerful with a mate”.

Stiles spluttered and choked as he immediately latched onto to what Deaton meant by ‘mate’. “But she’s pregnant!”

“Which is even more reason that she needs a mate”.

Melissa spoke up, her expression seemingly agreeing with Stiles. “And just how can a ‘mate’ help my daughter? She’s 18 and pregnant, adding a relationship to the mix does not make any sense at all to me”.

“The bonds. Unlike with a human and human relationship, an alpha and her or his mate has a supernatural bond that adds a defence against harmful intent especially from magic users such as fairies and even druids. If it was an alpha and human relationship it wouldn’t make much of an impact but if Scott was to bond with another werewolf, particularly of a strong bloodline then the bond would be powerful enough to at least protect her daughter from harmful magic. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not infallible, a physical attack can still harm them both but magic will have a much weaker effect and I believe is the best thing Scott could have right now”.

Stiles looked at the vet like he had just demanded that the entire group run around naked in a ring of fire under the full moon. “And just where are we supposed to find a werewolf with a strong bloodline that would be willing to bond with an already pregnant alpha?”

“I think I know”, Lydia piped up giving Scott a pointed glance before staring at an unconscious Derek.

“No! I’m not going to force myself on someone who doesn’t want me”.

“Well I don’t see what other options you have unless you want to call up Peter Hale but I think you would agree that’s just disgusting and creepy”.

Scott deflated and repeated to the banshee with resigned brown eyes, “He doesn’t want me”.

“Who? Who are you talking about here?” Stiles looked between his girlfriend and his best friend wildly confused. “And why am I not in the loop? I’m the best friend, I should be in the loop!”

“You are not as smart as you like to tell everyone are you? She’s clearly talking about Derek dumbass” Isaac scoffed and earned a jab in the arm from his girlfriend as a result.

“Wait, you like Derek! Since when?”

Scott glared at her best friend whose voice echoed off the walls loudly. “I don’t know but I don’t want to talk about it right here in front of him”.

“You guys know I’ve been awake for like most of this conversation?” Derek groaned and Stiles yelped with a start while Scott’s cheeks turned red. Immediately all heads turned to the injured werewolf.

Deaton turned and looked at him with a complete calmness that Scott was envious was as her stomach performed summersaults. “I assume that you heard what I said about Scott bonding with another wolf”.

“I heard and I’ll do it”.

“Wait, what?” she turned and frowned at him confused. “But the last time we talked you told me that I was too young and this was too complicated for you. I don’t want you to feel obligated into bonding with me just because you think it’ll keep me safe”.

“It’s not a big deal, Scott”.

She looked at him as though he had just slapped her and the others in the group winced as they caught the look on her face. “It’s not a big deal? Look I may be new to this alpha thing and I may not know everything about the supernatural and werewolf community but even I know that bonding is serious and it’s very permanent and it’s almost the supernatural equivalent of marriage. It’s a serious commitment and I’m not about to let you dismiss this as though I’ve just asked you to lend me a sweater”.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I meant that it’s not a big deal bonding with you, Scott. You’re...anyone would be lucky to bond with you and spend a life with you”.

“But you said-“

“I know what I said and I said what I needed you to hear. I had a point, you _are_ 17 and I’m 22. And you are pregnant. Lastly, you shouldn’t be tied down to someone like me, someone so damaged”.

“You’re not damaged, you’re a survivor Derek”.

“It’s my fault Erica and Boyd are dead”.

“Erica and Boyd were killed by the alpha pack. That’s on them, not on you”, Scott told him fiercely. “And I might be 17 but I’m 18 soon. I am pregnant and I don’t want to force that on you nor the bonding. So like I said, you don’t need to feel guilty about not agreeing to do this. I don’t want to bond with someone that doesn’t want me, Derek”.

“I do”, he croaked out after a moment. The others had crept out of the room a while ago to give them privacy, sensing that this wasn’t a conversation they should be privy to. “I shouldn’t but I do. I wanted you before I even left. It’s why I wanted you to be part of my pack so badly”.

Shock ruptured through her system at his unexpected response. She had never even realised that Derek had those sorts of feelings towards her before the kiss. It was startling to think that he’d wanted her back then, even when they were at odds . “Why did you never say anything? Why let me think that you didn’t want me?”

“I thought it was for the best. I didn’t want to be the creepy older guy coming onto the high school girl who didn’t reciprocate and I didn’t think it was appropriate anyway. We weren’t even getting along so I figured you’d welcome my attention like a sword to the stomach”.

“Oh…but what about when we kissed? Why didn’t you tell me then?”

“It didn’t seem right. I didn’t want to take advantage of you when your-“

“Please don’t say something cliché like vulnerable?” she huffed. “I’m pregnant but I know how I feel. I think I started realising it before you left but I never got chance to dig further because you were out of town and then everything else happened. When you came back I knew there was something there but I figured that you didn’t see me like that and then we kissed and I hoped that you did”.

“I do. You deserve better than me but if you’ll have me I would like to bond with you”.

She was quiet for a moment but remembered how she’d wished to have something like her friends all had back when her night with Aiden happened. Maybe this was the universe’s way of making it happen because if she hadn’t gotten pregnant then she might never have called Derek. Maybe she would have tried to deal with the Sprites herself. “I want to bond with you but only if you’re sure about this”.

“I’m sure”, Derek told her firmly and then winced as he tried to sit up but was unable to move more than his arms, hands and feet.

“You’re going to temporarily paralysed by the sprite’s magic while your body heals, according to Deaton. You’ll recover eventually though”.

“How am I supposed to do anything or fight?” he hissed in annoyance. Scott moved to his side and took his hand in her own.

“You’re not. Not until you’ve recovered which means you are benched with me for now”.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation and the others re-entered the room. Isaac shrugged at them with an unapologetic smirk, “I heard your conversation about your relationship was finally done so we could come back into the room”.

“Because it never occurred to you that the reason we all left was to give them privacy?” Stiles quipped.

Deaton stepped to the front of the group, completely disregarding the teenage boys behind him. “I take it you have come to a decision?”

“Whatever you’ve decided then I’ll support you. I know you’ll do what’s best for you”, Melissa added coming forwards, seeing Scott’s hand holding Derek’s.

“Yeah, we’re going to do it”.

Isaac smiled smugly. “I already knew that”.

“Don’t brag about your eavesdropping abilities, babe”, Allison reprimanded her boyfriend before putting a quick kiss on his lips before he could respond.

Lydia was the next one to speak, stepping around the huntress and werewolf. “I’m so happy for you both but what does bonding entail exactly? Is it just a sexual ritual or is it a ceremony?”

The room fell silent at her preying question and Stiles’ mouth dropped open so wide that he could catch flies with it. “You-You can’t just ask them if they’re going to have a sex ritual!”

“I’m just curious and we’re all mature adults here”, she said rolling her eyes.

“It’s just a private exchange of vows that come from the heart which we recite before we kiss and Scott digs her claws into the back of my neck simultaneously”.

“So not as romantic as we were all assuming then?

“The vows part sounds pretty romantic”, Allison pointed out in answer to Stiles flat question.

“The only thing is that it must happen under a full moon. The next one is this Saturday. Do you think you two will be ready for that by then?”

“I might be temporarily crippled but I’m sure that I’ll be able to muster up the strength” was Derek’s answer and he glanced his eyes up towards Scott, who was in agreement. “I guess the sooner the better so the baby’s safe as soon as possible. We don’t know when the sprites intend to strike again next”.

“And in the meantime I’m going to continue to try and get into contact with the fae high counsel. I’m sure that there is someone that might be able to help us there” Deaton informed the group. “Until Saturday Scott shouldn’t leave the house on her own and Melissa, you should put some protection stones around your home”. He then proceeded to hand Scott’s mother a jar of what looked like pink glittery pebbles but were obviously more than what they seemed at first glance.

“What about Derek?”

“I’m going to keep him here for observation overnight and then I’ll release him into your care, Melissa”.

“Great, I get an overnight stay at the vets”, Derek drawled dryly while Stiles stifled his laugh. Scott ignored her best friend, her immediate reaction being concern to no one’s surprise.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to bring you anything?”

Derek’s eyes softened as they gazed up at her. “No, just get home and keep safe”.

It was with reluctance that Scott allowed Melissa to lead her out of Deaton’s and take her back home but she spend most of that night repeatedly going over everything that she and Derek discussed. Her stomach flipped and her heart raced as she thought of Derek making her his or making him hers. For the first time in months, she fell to sleep and had pleasant dreams of making love to Derek instead of nightmares about monsters wanting to take her baby from her.

* * *

 

 

When Derek came through the night morning, memories of the previous night and the decision that he’d made came back to him and he felt a sudden rush of panic and regret. He should not have offered to bond Scott but she was in danger and so was her baby and he’d made a decision based on his own buried desires plus his concern that Scott was in danger and hadn’t really thought about what all of this meant in the long run. He would be permanently connected to a girl who was so pure, so good that she was the first true alpha in a century. She was also only 17, no matter that she was a few months shy of 18. He felt like a pervert for wanting her even if her mother approved of Scott’s agreement to bond with him. It didn’t matter that they didn’t need to have sex to bond, it still made him feel like a creeper.

However when Scott turned up to help her mother bring him go back to the loft and pack some stuff while he stayed with them, he couldn’t bring himself to voice and express his misgivings. She was looking at him like he’d given her the stars and he was too selfish to take that look from her. He liked it. Nobody had ever looked at Derek as though he was all they had ever wanted. The only time he had thought that someone had looked at him that way was with Jennifer and Kate and both of them turned out to be amazing actresses. He knew Scott though, she was too kind hearted, too good to be anything but real with him and he felt unworthy of the gift that she was offering him even if it was given through duress.

His eyes fell to her rounded belly which reminded him that she wasn’t just a normal teenager. She was going through things that made her mature a lot quicker than most of her peers even more than Lydia and Allison. She was an alpha werewolf and was going to be a mother to a little girl. And if Derek was going to be bonded to her that meant he was going to be willingly taking on the position of father to that baby. It made him feel extremely intimidated but he knew that he wanted to do it.  The only family he had left was Cora who was in South America and his uncle Peter who hardly counted as family. He knew deep in his heart that there was nothing that he wanted more than to take care of Scott and her daughter as though the child was his own.

Derek went to sit up and then when he realised how difficult it was to move, he remembered his situation. There would be no way he would be taking care of Scott until his limbs had regained movement and he wanted to growl in frustration. At least he would be able to bond with her this week and that would offer her child more protection than anything else ever could. That thought made him feel less helpless and he even managed a smile as Scott assisted Deaton into getting him into the wheelchair that Deaton had somehow acquired for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah don't worry, Derek and Scott aren't going to be rushing into things despite this development. I just wanted the story to start moving along or risk it getting stilted or worst, losing my muse for it completely.
> 
> And I really wish someone else would write some fem! Scott stories because as much as I enjoy writing it, I love reading it even more but it's all Stiles, sigh. If any of you write one, please let me know so I can read it! :D


	11. Chapter Eleven

 

**Chapter Eleven : Safe And Sound  
**

 After they had gotten Derek settled into the guest room of their house,  Scott left for school with Stiles in his jeep much to Derek’s chagrin, still unimpressed by the human’s almost broken down vehicle. She forced all thoughts of the dark haired, currently incapacitated wolf out of her head as they rolled up into a parking space outside of the high school building. “So I never got chance to ask you last night and I wasn’t sure if I should bring it up while we were driving here but I think I need to ask…are you definitely sure about this thing with Derek?” Stiles asked her as the car stopped but before either of them had made a move to get out.

Scott was quiet as she thought about it. Did she regret her decision in the light of day? She knew that this was the best thing for her safety but she never would have agreed to dive into something so permanent, so serious if it was just for that reason alone. She really cared about Derek and she knew that she had deep feelings for him that would probably only deepen once they bonded. The only thing she was worried about was what if Derek was just doing it for nobility? She really didn’t want him to feel obligated to do this for her even though she believed him when he had told her that he had feelings for her but she was still weary that he was being rushed into this by a need to protect her.

She voiced her concerns to Stiles who snorted insensitively causing her to glare at him. “Derek Hale does what Derek Hale wants to do. He wouldn’t do this if it was just to keep you safe. Besides, I think all us in the room last night noticed that possessive glimmer in his eyes when you were talking about bonding with him. You’d have to be blind to miss it. He wants to do this and not just because of everything that’s going down. I was just worried that you felt coerced into it”.

“Not coerced, I just wish that we’d had time to date like normal people first”, Scott confessed.

“You are werewolves, Scott. Werewolves and normal don’t go together”.

“Like you and gravity then?” she smirked and laughed when he gave her a gentle punch in the arm, weary of his strength now that she was pregnant. It made her want to roll her eyes. Pregnant or not, a werewolf was a werewolf and there was no way Stiles could ever hurt her or bruise her with his pitiful, even for a human, strength. The two of them finally left his car and made their way into the building where they separated for their classes. Scott had world history while Stiles had English.

She silently entered the room that was slowly filling with students as Mr Yukimura, Kira’s father, stood at the front writing on the chalkboard. She found a seat behind Isaac and in front of Kira who smiled and waved at her when she came into the room. She returned the greeting before turning to the front and listening to the lesson as time tickled by slowly. Eventually the bell rang and she got up with Isaac walking by her side protectively.  If she didn’t find it so endearing then she might have rolled her eyes at him but she also had a sneaking suspicion that Derek had called and put him up to it.

“So you and Derek, huh”, he brought up as they walked to her locker. She eyed him, wondering what was with everyone questioning her about him today.

“Me and Derek”.

“To be honest, I never would have put you together”.

“I never would have put you with Allison”, she retorted and he blushed at the mention of his girlfriend who was Scott’s girlfriend first before everything that happened with her grandfather caused them to break up. Scott had assumed they’d eventually get back together having it in her head that Allison was the only person who she would ever love but she’d soon realised that things weren’t that simple and life wasn’t black and white.

“I just meant that you two seemed to really hate each other when Boyd, Erica and I were with him”.

“We didn’t hate each other, we just had different opinions and we’re both stubborn. Also Derek was kind of power tripping at the time but now he’s really shown me what kind of person he really is. A person that I like…a lot”.

“Just like?” Isaac teased her as she opened her locker and put her history notes away, exchanging them for her algebra book.

Scott blushed and shook her head. “I don’t know right now. It’s too soon to say”.

“I’m just going to warn you right now that if he does anything to hurt you I’m going rip him to shreds with my teeth…literally”.

She snorted and almost dropped her books. “Do male wolves not know any other threats? He basically said the same thing to Stiles a year ago which Stiles repeated to me”.

“I may have got some inspiration”, he conceded.

“Of course you did”.

When school was over, Allison offered to drop Scott off in her car and admitted that Derek had phoned her, concerned that Stiles’ jeep was going to crash on the way home.  Stiles had gotten genuinely offended on behalf of his beloved car but Lydia had quickly distracted him by inviting him over to her home while her mother was out. He stopped complaining quickly after that and Scott sighed at his easy compliance before following the archer to her vehicle.

The drive wasn’t long and she returned to her home to a surprise in the form of Derek sitting in the living room watching an episode of ‘amazing births’ on the discovery health channel.  She froze in the doorway before she could make her presence known (although he probably heard her arrive with his sensitive hearing) as a woman on the screen began to scream like she was channelling Lydia’s banshee call as she lay in the trunk of a car in the middle of nowhere. Scott watched in fascinated horror as the woman gave birth in the boot of the vehicle in what appeared to be the wilderness.

Derek’s face was ashen and Scott had to bite back a laugh at the utter look of terror in his eyes. He’d come up against psychotic werewolves, evil druids and an alpha pack but when it came to the act of giving birth, it looked like somebody had told him that Kate Argent had risen from the dead and was plotting to castrate him in his sleep. “Are you okay there?” She called out, hoping that her voice would snap him out of whatever horror induced trance he was under.

At her voice, his head jerked up stiffly, clearly still having difficulty to move freely, and looked at her stomach with a fear she’d never seen before. “I’m not going to go into labour anytime soon if that’s what you’re panicking about”, she added helpfully while trying to crush the smile that was threatening to break out on her face. “And I certainly don’t have any plans to do so in a place where help isn’t easily accessible”.

“You…that…” he pointed to the screen that was now on a commercial break. “Screaming…pain”.

This time Scott really did have to try to stop herself from cracking up. “Yeah it will probably hurt but that’s nothing I wasn’t aware of, Derek”.

“That wasn’t what I was expecting. That woman looked like she was about to break apart”.

“Probably because she was pushing another human being out of her body. I think it might be easier for me since I’m a werewolf and I have wolves around me who can conveniently take the pain away” she said, this time adding an evil smile that had Derek whitening further at the silent threat. “But I’m told from a very reliable source that it’s all worth it in the end when the child actually comes out.”

“I can’t deliver a baby, I don’t know how to do that. I would probably break it”.

“Derek, nobody asked you to deliver the baby”, Scott burst out laughing, so hard that it made the baby kick against her in protest. “I’m pretty sure Deaton is the one who will be doing it”.

“What if Deaton can’t do it? What if we’re locked underground somewhere or we’re snowed in at the top of a mountain in a cabin?”

She wrinkled her nose at his ridiculousness.

“Why would either of those scenarios happen?”

“I don’t know. Dumb crap that I never thought would happen has happened to me before”.

She thought about him getting shot at, tortured in a basement, impaled, paralysed by a giant lizard and seduced by a disfigured druid and realised that he had a point.

“We’ll talk to Deaton about it and come up with some alternative plans if plan A goes out of the window for whatever reason alright?” She suggested soothingly as she sat beside him on the sofa and placed a hand on his arm.

“I just don’t want anything to happen to you, Scott”.

Either due to her hormones or just because it was Derek saying those words, she felt her eyes begin to well up with tears. “I know. I worry for you too and the others. I’m supposed to be the alpha remember but right now I’m nothing more than an incubator”.

“You know that’s not true. We all depend on you to give us hope and you do even without trying, even when you don’t think you are, just by being you. And just for the record, my mom was the alpha and she still managed to have seven kids and run a whole household of naughty werewolves as well as deal with Peter on a daily bases. You’re more than just an alpha and you’re more than just a mother, Scott. Don’t think either of those things are mutually exclusive because they’re not”.

She knew he was right but she was still feeling frustrated and helpless waiting for some faceless threat to suddenly appear. And she was getting antsy, wondering if her dad was ever going to show up again. Scott just wanted to be able to finish off the school year and have her baby in peace but apparently nothing was ever going to be easy in her world and nothing had ever since Peter Hale had attacked her that night in the preserve.

“I know you have a point Derek. It’s just hard I guess”.

“It’ll only be five more months and then baby girl McCall will be here and you’ll be back to normal with very little effort. Benefits of being a werewolf”, he grinned flashing his perfectly white teeth at her and she thought for a very brief moment that in another life that Derek could very well have been a movie star.

 

* * *

 

Stiles left Lydia’s shortly before her mom came home around seven. After kissing his girlfriend goodbye, he made his way outside to where his jeep was parked. His phone beeped and he took it out of his pocket, responding to a text message that his dad had sent him asking what time he’d be back for dinner. He had just slipped it back into his jeans when a strong arm gripped hold of him suddenly and dragged him down a dark side alley, throwing him up against a wall. “What the-“

“Tell Scott that they’re planning a group attack on her school to lure her out in less than a month. They’ll kill innocent people just to get to her and the others. Make sure she’s safe”.

Stiles stared in shock as Scott’s father staggered away from him as though he had been drinking but he knew that wasn’t it. Judging by the blood coming from his leg he knew the man had been injured. Before he could call out to offer him any help, the man vanished in front of his eyes…literally. “Okay that was too Harry Potter for me”, he gaped before quickly making his way back to his jeep and getting his phone out. He should let his dad know he was going to be late for dinner that night.

* * *

 

 

Since Scott’s mom wasn’t going to be home until late that night, she took it upon herself to make her and Derek some dinner and slipped the first Captain America film into the DVD player. They were just on the scene where Steve came out of the machine transformed into hunky Chris Evans when Stiles stormed in. Scott’s fangs and claws lengthened, startled by the sudden disturbance and immediately retracted when she realised who had come barging in. “Stiles, what’s going on?” She asked concerned at the rapid way Stiles was breathing as though he had just run a marathon.

“I got here as fast as I could”, he huffed out. “Scott…I saw…I saw your dad”.

She stiffened, confused as to why her dad would show himself to her best friend but not to her. Maybe he felt like he couldn’t approach her considering that she’d been so angry with him the last time they’d spoken. She was still mad, extremely mad that he could disregard other lives for the sake of her own. She understood the need to protect a child now more than ever but she would never be able to casually disregard the value of other people’s lives the way he had done.

“What happened?” Derek questioned seeing as Scott was still frozen.

“He was hurt badly judging from the limp but he told me to tell Scott that there’s going to be an attack on our school within the month. They’re hoping to draw Scott out even if that means killing innocent people”.

Derek growled lowly as Scott felt herself grow angry. “Why can’t these things just find a new hobby?”

“Maybe knitting just isn’t bloody enough for their liking”, Stiles sassed.

Scott sank down onto the sofa, rubbing a hand over her face tiredly “At least we have some time to figure out a plan to stop these things from hurting any innocent people. And maybe this is the chance we’ve been looking for to take these things down once and for all”.

“Well at least by that time you’ll have the added protection of our bond”, Derek reminded her quietly.

“And hopefully you’ll be moving again by then”, Stiles quipped looking towards the injured werewolf. The room was quiet for a second before Scott lifted her head up to gaze at her best friend worriedly.

“You said my dad was injured”.

“If it’s any comfort, I don’t think he was dying and I’m fairly sure he’ll be able to heal like the rest of you supernatural beings”.

“That might be true but he’s still my dad, Stiles”.

“I know, Scotty”.

“Do you think…do you think I should tell mom about him?” Scott asked, looking to Derek and Stiles. “She should know the truth about who she married”.

“Only you can make that decision, Scott”, the older man pointed out gently.

“I’ll tell her eventually”, she decided finally. “When this whole thing is over, I’ll tell her”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took to get this chapter out. It's been ready for a while but I forgot I'd finished it. Hopefully, no promises though, the next one won't take as long to update.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and the chapter titles will be taken from a song that I'm using as a theme for the chapters. Let me know if you like this story, thanks :) <3.
> 
> Grateful Author.


End file.
